Play Dirty
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Ab Kapitel 20 von Eclipse. Nachdem Edward Bella den Heiratsantrag gemacht hat,haben die beiden Sex. Von da an können die beiden ihre Hände nicht mehr von einander lassen. Übersetzt aus dem Englischen
1. Chapter 1

So diese Story is aus dem Englischen von `love of escapism` und ich übersetze sie für euch:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Heute Nacht hatten Edward und ich beschlossen das es nur um uns gehen sollte,Edward und Bella. Keine Victoria,kein überheblicher Charlie, keine Alice mit Hochzeitsplänen, nur wir beide. Ich war nervös, da es etwas gab weas ich gern mit Edward ausprobieren wollte. Würde er mich ablehnen? Würde er nachgeben? Würde es gefährlich werden? Würd es wehtun? So viele Fragen, die ich mir stellte. Aber der einzige Weg um die Fragen zu beantworten war, es zu versuchen. Ich hatte eingewiligt ihn zu heiraten und seine Verlobte zu sein. Ich hasste das Wort. Aber ich liebte Edward und wenn das bedeutete so jung zu heiraten dann gut. Ich würde alles für ihn tun. In ein paar Monaten würde ich verwandelt werden, also warum sollte ich nicht heiraten, mit meiner gesamten Familie in der Nähe. Renee wird glücklich sein, Charlie nicht so.

Wir lagen auf Edwards Bett, als ich es das erste Mal gesehen hatte kamen viele Ideen in meinen Kopf. Aber er dachte nicht das gleiche. All seine dummen Grenzen regten mich richtig auf. Ich wusste, dass er mich nicht verletzen wollte. Wie auch immer. Edward zu überzeugen das er an sich glauben sollte war der harte Teil.

Edward hatte mir sein Secondhand Geschenk gegeben, es war wundervoll. Sein Herz, sein wunderschönes Herz. Das, was ich bis zum Ende meines Lebens in Ehre halten werde und niemals brechen werde. Er hatte meins,seit ich ihn das erste mal gesehen hatte. Ich denke, dass ist der Grund warum wir heiraten. Die Tatsache das wir niemand- oder irgentwas anderes brauchten bestätigte dies.

,,Bella,Liebes, es gibt da etwas was ich dir wirklich gerne zeigen möchte.``

,,Was denn?`` Er guckte nervös.

,,Deinen Verlobungsring Bella.`` Sein Gesichtsausdruck zerfiel, wahrscheinlich weil er mich anguckte. Ich fühlte mich sehr sehr schlecht, ich wusste wie viel ihm das ganze Hochzeits-Zeug gefiel,mir auch aber ich war nicht so enthusiastisch wie er.

Ich lächelte, ein Teil von mir wollte ihn wirklich sehen. ,,Natürlich Edward, das wäre schön.`` Er verschwand, war allerdings in 2 Sekunden wieder da mit einer kleinen schwarzen Box in der Hand. So einen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Die Liebe die er für mich empfand strahlte aus ihm heraus und er sah nervös aus.

,,Bella, kann ich das auf die ordnungsgemäße Weise machen?`` ,,Natürlich Edward, ich würde es lieben.`` Schmetterlinge flogen in meinem Bauch umher.

Edward ging auf ein Knie hinunter. Ich saß auf dem Bett,sah auf ihn hinab und wusste, dass ich diesen Moment niemals vergessen würde.

,,Bella, das letzte Jahr habe ich so viel über das Leben und die Liebe gelernt und das nur wegen dir. Du hast mich ins Leben zurückgebracht. Du hast mir gezeigt wie es ist zu lieben. Ich kann und will niemals ohne dich leben. Bitte erweise mir die Ehre meine Frau zu werden, heirate mich Bella?`` Eine kleine Träne floss meine linke Wange hinab. Das war das romantischte was ich je erlebt hatte. Ich konnte nicht sprechen. Aber warte, ich musste ja antworten.

,,Ja,ja. Edward, nichts auf der ganzen Welt würde mich glücklicher machen.`` In diesem Moment wusste ich,dass hätte er gekonnt, würde er jetzt weinen. Er öffnete die schwarze Box und darin lag der wunderschönste Ring, den ich je gesehen hatte. Er passte perfekt zu Edward und mir.

Edward nahm ihn aus der Box und steckte ihn an meinen Finger.

,,Er passt perfekt Bella, genau wie du und ich.`` Sein Gesichtsausdruck war so weich, so verletzlich und ich wusste das ich ihn zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht hatte.

,,Danke Edward, er ist so wundervoll. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten deine Frau zu werden.`` Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich das gerade gesagt hatte, aber es fühlte sich wie die Wahrheit an, Edward´s Frau zu werden war die beste Entscheidung die ich je getroffen hatte. Das wusste ich nun.

Edward hob mich hoch und wirbelte mich herum. ,,Bella, was ist in dich gefahren? Ich dachte du würdest den Ring sofort abnehmen und bis zur Hochzeit warten.`` ,,Nein Edward, er gehört da hin.``

Edwards Lippen fanden meine, dies war meine Chance. Ich wusste, es war ein aussichtsloser Versuch, aber ich wollte wirklich wirklich Sex haben. Edward drückte mich zurück aufs Bett, seine Lippen fordernder als sonst. Es könnte funktionieren. Ich musste ihn fragen.

,,Edward, warte eine Minute, ich muss dich etwas fragen.`` Edward hörte auf mich zu küssen und stöhnte lauf auf. Dann fing er an zu lachen. ,,Bella, was ist heute Nacht mit dir los? Du bist glücklich über die Hochzeit, du stoppst in der Mitte des Kusses?`` Es war wirklich merkwürdig.

.,,Ich weiß, nur da ist etwas was ich dich fragen wollt.`` Oh Gott, wie sollte ich es sagen, ohne das ich mich anhörte wie ein Volltrottel. ,,Was ist los Bella?`` Er sah beunruhigt aus. Ich schaute nach unten, wollte ihn nicht ansehen während ich sprach. Edward stecke meine Haare hinter mein Ohr und hob mein Kinn an. Er sah besorgt aus, verdammt ich musste es ihm wirklich sagen. ,,Edward, ich möchte wirklich...Ich will Liebe mit dir machen,heute Nacht.`` Scheiße, er wird nein sagen. Sein Gesicht blieb wie es war, er dachte nach. Okay, also meint er das es vielleicht klappen könnte. ,,Bella, warum musst du so was fragen? Du weißt, dass ich es auch will aber ich könnte dich verletzen, dich töten.`` Toll.

,,Nein Edward, dass wirst du nicht, ich weiß es. Es ist einen Versuch wert. Bitte lass es uns versuchen, ich will dich so sehr.`` Ich began zu flehen. Es störte mich nicht, ich wollte ihn so sehr. Er schaute hinunter, war da eine Spur von Niederlage auf seinem Gesicht? ,,Ich kann nicht nein zu dir sagen Bella, du weißt ich will es auch. Wenn ich dich verletze, dann stopp mich.`` Gab er wirklich nach? Er fing an meinen Nacken zu küssen, okay scheint so.

Also so fühlte es sich an zu siegen? Ich musste sagen, es gefiel mir. So und nun Zeit um zum Thema zu kommen.

Ich griff nach Edward´s T-shirt und zog es ihm über seinen Kopf. Gott, er war so sexy, und das brachte mich dazu ihn noch mehr zu wollen. Meine Hände streichelten langsam seine scharfe Brust (xDDD), sie wollten weiter nach unten aber bevor ich es bis zu seiner Hose geschafft hatte wanderten seine Hände zu meinem T-shirt und zogen es langsam hoch. Erst stritt er es ab, dass er auf meine Brüste in dem schwarzen BH starrte. Ich trug meine beste Unterwäsche, für den Fall das dies hier passierte.

,,Bella, du bist so wunderschön.``

Edward fing wieder an meinen Nacken zu küssen, während er meinen BH öffnete und ihn wegwarf. Sein Mund suchte meine Brüste und er fing an an meinen Nippeln zu saugen. Ein lautes Seufzen verließ meinen Mund, für jemanden der so etwas vorher noch nie getan hatte, wusste er genau was er tat. Er biss sanft hinein, was mich wieder zum seufzen brachte. Er genoss das; Folter. Ich wurde feuchter und feuchter. Alles was ich nun wollte, war ihn in mir zu spüren.

Ich konnte jetzt schon sagen,dass wir ein gesundes Sex-Leben haben werden. Ich wusste, dass ich davon nie genug bekommen konnte und Edward sah aus als würde er es auch genießen. Meine Hände wanderten zu Edward´s Hose, knöpften sie langsam auf und zogen sie hinunter. Er war schon hart und das erregte mich noch mehr. Er warf seine Hose auf den Stapel der restlichen Klamotten. Er wollte sich gerade wieder auf mich legen, aber ich änderte die Position und war nun oben. Ich fing an seine Brust hinunter zu küssen, entschied das es nun Zeit war das er gefoltert wurde. Meine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu seinen Boxershorts und zogen sie runter, Edward war nun nackt. Wer hätte gewusst, dass er so groß war? Würde das überhaupt in mich passen?

Edward sah so verlegen aus, ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich küsste ihn und nahm ihn in die Hand, gab ihm das was er wollte. Meine Hände fingen an langsam hoch und runter zu reiben. Edward stöhnte; Ich liebte es.

,,Bella, wenn du so weiter machst wirst du wohl länger warten müssen bis wir Sex haben.`` Ich hörte nicht auf. Ich wusste das war gemein, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich wurde schneller. Edward´s Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter. Plötzlich wirbelte er uns herum und stoppte mich beim fortfahren. Die Lust in seinen Augen machte mich ganz schwach. Schnell zog er mir meine Jeans aus und lies mir nur die Pantys. (schreibt man das so? keine ahnung, also das is so ein kleines Höschen)

,,Denkst du, dass es eine gute Idee war? Wenn du das willst dann werde ich das tun.``

Er hatte ein verschmitztes Glitzern in den Augen und ich hatte eine Vorahnung was nun kommen würde. Edward riss mir meine schwarzen Panties vom Leib, gut das ich keine Unterhose darunter trug. Ich musste sagen, dass war wirklich heiß. Er fing an mich zu küssen und seine Hand machte sich auf den Weg zu meiner Hitze. Er fing an zu rubbeln um in mich eindringen zu können. Ich war so feucht.

,,Edward.``

,,Ja Bella?`` Sein Ton war verspielt aber intensiv.

,,Bitte.`` Er wusste was ich wollte und drang mit einem Finger in mich ein. Ich stöhnte, das Gefühl war nicht zu beschreiben. Er drang mit einem zweiten ein und fing an sie zu bewegen. Sein Daumen streichelte meinen Kitzler und ich konnte nicht glauben was ich fühlte. Ich brauchte ihn in mir.

,,Edward bitte.`` Ich konnte kaum noch sprechen, mein Atem ging rasch.

,,Was meinst du Bella?`` Ich wusste, dass er wollte das ich es sagte. Ich musste, er machte mich wahnsinnig mit seinen Fingern.

,,Edward, ich brauche dich in mir,jetzt,bitte.`` Edward´s Finger verließen mich.

,,Du fühlst dich so gut an Bella.`` Er leckte seine Finger ab. ,,Du schmeckst auch gut.`` Seine Stimme war so intensiv, ich wusste genau was er fühlte.

Edward lag auf mir, machte seinen Weg zu meinem Eingang.

,,Bella, bist du sicher?``

,,Edward, das ist was ich will.``

,,Ich auch. Aber erinner dich, wenn ich dir wehtue, sagst du es mir.``

,,Das werde ich. Los jetzt, ich kann nicht länger warten.`` Er lachte.

Edward küsste mich sanft und drang dann in mich ein. Ich spürte einen kleinen Schmerz und ich war sicher das er es auf meinem Gesicht sah, er bewegte sich nicht mehr.

,,Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?´`

,,Ja, mach weiter.``

Edward fing an sich zu bewegen, ging langsam rein und raus. Der Schmerz ließ nach und verwandelte sich in Genuss, kompleter und völliger Genuss.

Ich fing an zu stöhnen, es fühlte sich so gut an. Ich brauchte mehr.

,,Edward,bitte,schneller.`` Edward tat wie ihm befohlen. Das war unglaublich. Ich war so nah. Sein Daumen fing wieder an meinen Kitzler zu streicheln.

,,Gott, Bella, du bist so eng.`` Seine Worte brachten mich noch näher an die Klippe und mit einem letzten Stoß fiel ich. Ich war in kompleter Ekstase.

Ich fühlte wie sich Edward in mir ergoss. Ich schrie seinen Namen, während er meinen Namen sagte, immer und immer wieder, wie eine magische Formel. Ich habe mich noch niemals so atemberaubend wie in diesem Augenblick gefühlt. Nachdem wir uns von unserem Orgasmus erholt hatten, blieb Edward in mir.

,,Ich liebe dich Bella``

,,Ich liebe dich auch Edward.``

,,Das war wundervoll,warum haben wir das nicht schon eher gemacht?``

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich hoffe ich habe gut übersetzt und es hat euch gefallen. Das nächste Kapitel folgt bald.


	2. Chapter 2

So und hier das zweite Kapitel:

BPOV

Ich wachte diesen Morgen auf, meine Gelenke schmerzten. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet, was ich damit meinte war das Edward und ich sehr viel Sex gehabt hatten letzte Nacht. Es war atemberaubend. Ich konnte nicht glauben das er einverstanden gewesen war und jetzt dachte ich das er schlimmer dran war als ich.

Ich schaute hinter mich und bemerkte das Edward nicht da war. Ich setzte mich auf und sah ihn packen. Verdammt, ich hatte Victoria und das wir heute weggehen mussten total vergessen. Ich hatte schon komplett alles geplannt für meinen Tag mit Edward. Aber die rothaarige Vampir-Schlampe liebte es anscheinend alles zu zerstören.

,,Guten Morgen, Liebste. Tut mir Leid aber wir müssen in etwa einer halben Stunde gehen.`` Ich seufzte. Edward kam ans Bett.

,,Du weißt, ich würde viel lieber das tun.`` Er fing an mich zu küssen, guck, das war doch schon viel besser als diese dumme Victoria. Er ließ von mir ab mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich seufzte.

,,Müssen wir wirklich gehn?``

,,Komm schon Bella, wie schlimm kann es werden? Ich meine, wir werden die gesamte Nacht zusammen in einem Zelt verbringen.`` Edward hob seine Augenbrauen.

,,Du weißt, ich mag die Vorstellung eines mitdenkenden Ehemannes.``

,,Bella, wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen.``

Ich machte mich fertig und wir gingen mit dem Rest der Cullens los um Jacob zu treffen. Ich musste eine falsche Fährte für Victoria legen. Ich ließ meinen Ring an, ich wusste das Jacob das nicht gefallen würde aber ich liebte Edward und er musste damit klar kommen, wenn er in meinem Leben bleiben wollte.

Die Cullens sahen meinen Ring und waren verzückt. Alice wollte die Hochzeit sehr schnell feiern, ich musste sagen darüber war ich glücklich.

Wir fingen an zu dem Ort zu ´´rennen´´ wo wir Jacob treffen würden. Er stand da, mit einem Knurren im Gesicht. Er schien die Neuigkeiten schon gehört zu haben. Die Begrüßung verließ kurz und ich hielt mich nur mit Mühe wach, die ganzen Aktivitäten von Edward und mir letzte Nacht hatten mich richtig müde gemacht. Ich schlief in Jacob´s Armen ein, während er zu unserer Lichtung lief.

Ich wachte in einem Zelt auf, Edward´s Arme um mich geschlungen. War es draußen dunkel? Wie lange hatte ich geschlafen?

,,Gute Nacht, Liebste.`` Edward lachte.

,,Ich habe Stunden geschlafen! Was ist passiert?`´ Ich wurde panisch, wo waren sie alle?

,,Bella, beruhig dich. Jacob hat dich hierher gebracht, das Zelt hatte ich schon aufgebaut. Er hat gesagt das du den ganzen Weg über geschlafen hast. Er hat mich wegen dem Ring an deinem Finger befragt und sagte ihm das es ihn nichts angeht. Er rannte weg und ich glaube das er morgens wieder da sein wird. Den anderen geht es gut, sie planen was morgen passiert. Also mach dir keine Sorgen.``

Ich kuschelte mich in seine Arme. Bin ich das oder wird es wirklich, wirklich kalt? Ich fing an zu schlottern. Gott, ich hätte eine extra Jacke mitnehmen sollen.

,,Bella, ist alles in Ordnung?``

Ich könnte das zu meinem Vorteil nutzen.

,,Nein Edward, mir ist soo kalt.`` Ich schmollte und er grinste.

,,Weißt du Bella, ich weiß wie ich dich aufwärmen kann.``

,,Oh und wie?´`

Edward lachte und küsste mich dringlich. Ich küsste ihn zurück und steckte all meine Leidenschaft hinein. Seine Zunge spürte meine Unterlippe auf und bat um Einlass. Seine Hände malten Kreise auf meinen entblößten Bauch, während ich ihm sein T-shirt auszog. Er war so heiß!

Er machte es mir nach und zog auch mir das Shirt aus, was ich erst gar nicht bemerkte, bis er meinen BH öffnete, was mit Shirt ja wohl schwer gewesen wäre.

Meine Nippel wurden schon hart. Es turnte mich so an, die Art und Weise wie Edward mich küsste und seine Hände auf meinem Körper lagen. Es war so wundervoll.

Edward küsste wie wahnsinnig meinen Nacken und gelangte zu meinen Brüsten. Er nahm meinen linken Nippel in den Mund und fing an daran zu saugen. Ich stöhnte, die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen wuchs an. Er gab meiner anderen Brust die selbe Aufmerksamkeit und setzte seinen Weg runter zu meinem Bauch fort. Ich wusste was kommen würde.

Edward öffnete schnell meine Jeans und zog mir meine Panties aus. Er fing bei meinen Zehen an und küsste sich bis zu den Beinen voran. Bevor er da küsste wo ich es wollte, machte er bei den Innenseiten meiner Schenkel weiter, quälte mich. Dann kam er bei meinem Zentrum an und drang mit seiner Zunge in mich ein. Ich stöhnte laut auf, das war so gut.

,,Gott Bella, du schmeckst so gut. Du bist so feucht, sag das es für mich ist Bella.`` Ich tat das was er von mir verlangte.

,,Natürlich ist es für dich, wie immer.`` Edward fing an an meinem Kitzler zu saugen, während er mit seinen Fingern in mich eindrang. Es konnte nicht besser werden. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter und lauter.

,,Edward bitte hör nicht auf, Edward!`` Er hörte nicht auf,machte weiter und weiter bis ich meinen Orgasmus bekam. Ich schrie seinen Namen so laut, ließ alles raus was ich fühlte. Nachdem ich mich kurz von dem Orgasmus erholt hatte schaute ich in Edward´s Augen die immernoch vor Lust glänzten. Nun war er dran.

Ich kletterte auf ihn und küsste seine harte Brust hinunter. Er kannte mein Ziel und seine Augen wurden noch schwärzer. Ich öffnete seine Jeans und zog sie zusammen mit seinen Boxers runter um ihn zu befreien. Ich wunderte mich immernoch wie er in mich passte, aber ich musste zugeben das es perfekt passte.

Ich leckte über seine Spitze, wirbelte meine Zunge um ihn, schmeckte ihn. Er schmeckte wundervoll und ich wollte mehr. Ich nahm ihn in den Mund und fing langsam an zu saugen. Edward stöhnte.

,,Bella, das ist so gut.`` Das es ihm gefiel, ließ mich noch mehr wollen ihm Vergnügen zu bringen und ich fing an schneller zu saugen.

,,Bella ich komme gleich, Bella.`` Edward schrie meinen Namen, während er in meinem Mund kam.

Er schmeckte wirklich gut. Ich schluckte seinen Saft hinunter, leckte meine Lippen ab und schaute ihn verschmitzt an. Er war schon wieder hart und was war meine Chance.

Ich spreizte seine Beine und legte mich dazwischen, ließ ihn in mich eindringen. Er war so tief in mir, es war wundervoll. Wir beide stöhnten, berauscht von den Gefühlen. Ich saß dort eine Minute und schaute in seine Augen. Es gab nichts besseres. Ich fing an mich langsam zu bewegen, ihn zu reiten. (hopp pferdchen, lauf xDD sorry) Ich konnte behaupten das es Edward gefiel.

Seine Hände umfassten meine Hüfte, führten sie zu der Stelle wo er sie haben wollte.

,,Gott Bella, du fühlst dich so gut an.`` Ich fing an ihn fester zu reiten. Ich spürte das wir beide dabei waren zu kommen. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und ich spürte wie mich der Orgasmus überrollte.

,,Edward!,``schrie ich, nichts konnte besser als dies sein. Ich spürte wie Edward sich in mir ergoss. Wir beide kamen zurück aus unserem Höhepunkt. Ich bewegte mich nicht vom Fleck und ich war mir sicher das er bereit war für Runde zwei.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie der Reißverschluss des Zeltes geöffnet wurde. Da stand Jacob. Er sah empört aus und sehr sehr wütend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*grins* bei den perversen stellen muss ich immer so lachen *kichern*


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:

Ich bewegte mich nicht vom Fleck und ich war mir sicher das er bereit war für Runde zwei.

Plötzlich hörte ich wie der Reißverschluss des Zeltes geöffnet wurde. Da stand Jacob. Er sah empört aus und sehr sehr wütend.

Jacob fing an zu zittern, verdammt er würde sich verwandeln. Ich drehte mich zu Edward, der etwas verrückt guckte. Ich sollte mich wirklich bewegen aber wieso auch immer, ich konnte es nicht. Die Tatsache das Jacob uns dabei erwischt fand ich lustig und so lachte ich. Ich konnte nicht aufhören, ich lachte richtig laut.

Edward und Jacob schauten mich an als wäre ich verrückt geworden, aber da war noch etwas in Jacobs Augen, Lust? Ich hörte Edward knurren. Ja, das musste es sein.

,,Du solltest lieber etwas anderes denken,Bastard. Und geh raus solange Bella ihre Sachen anzieht.`` Das erinnerte mich daran das ich nackt da saß. Das Wort `Verlegen`konnte nicht umfassen wie ich mich gerade fühlte. Jacob schloss das Zelt und zog wütend von dannen. Ich drehte mich zu Edward, der immernoch wütend aussah, aber er hatte ein kleines Glitzern in den Augen. Ich wusste, dass es ihm gefallen hatte das Jacob uns erschwischt hatte.

Ich stand auf und suchte meine Klamotten, mal im Ernst wo waren die hin? Ich drehte mich um und sah das Edward da lag und mich anschaute, Gott er sah so gut aus. Ich war bereit für die zweite Runde! Dummer Jacob, musste er reinkommen? Mich wunderte es wo er war. Vielleicht war er weggegangen und wir hätten Zeit für einen Quickie. Edward schien die Lust in meinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

,,Nein Bella, er ist immernoch da draußen, wir müssen das regeln und sie werden bald kämpfen und dazu brauchen wir unsere volle Konzentration.´´ Naja, es war einen Versuch wert. Aber je schneller wir den Tag umkriegen, um so schneller können Edward und ich mit unseren Aktivitäten fortfahren.

Wir beide zogen uns an und gingen hinaus, ich musste sicher gehen das dies nicht in einen Kampf ausartete, da es schon einen wichtigen Kampf gab. Jacob sah immernoch wütend aus. Es würde schwerer werden als ich dachte.

Jacob ging total geladen auf Edward zu und näherte sein Gesicht seinem. ,,Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du hättest sie töten können! Ist irgentwas falsch mit dir? Du bist krank, das weißt du?`` Was erlaubte er sich? Ich musste Edward verteidigen.

,,Was denkst du dir wer du bist? Was Edward und ich zusammen tun geht dich gar nichts an! Ich kann Sex mit ihm haben den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht wenn ich will und es hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun! Ich will das er mit mir schläft und ich wurde nicht verletzt also verschwinde!`` Ich war noch nie so wütend auf ihn gewesen, mal abgesehen von dem Moment als er mich geküsst hatte. Jacob schaute auf den Boden; vielleicht war ich etwas zu grob gewesen.

Ich drehte mich zu Edward, der zufrieden aussah.

,,Bella, ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst.`` Edward lachte.

,,Jacob, warum sagst du ihr nicht das das nicht alles ist.`` Ich drehte mich wieder zu Jacob, er schaute verlegen. ,,Was meint er damit, Jake?``

,,Naja, er wird es dir eh erzählen also sag ich es dir, ich hoffte immernoch das du mich wählen wirst und das ich erst `dein`sein würde und du dann ´meins´.`` (den satz hab ich nicht sooo ganz verstanden, aber es ist ja klar was er damit sagen will.)

Verdammt, jetzt fühlte ich mich schlecht. Edward grinste süffisant.

,,Als ob das je passieren würde.`` Edward war wirklich grob mit ihm.

,,Jake, Ich liebe dich, aber nicht in der Weise und selbst wenn ich würde immer bei Edward bleiben. Wir werden heiraten und wir lieben uns. Kannst du nicht einfach glücklich für mich sein, mein bester Freund sein, zu meiner Hochzeit kommen und rufen oder klopfen bevor du reinkommst um mich und Edward zu sehen.`` Jake lachte, vielleicht verstand er.

,,Tut mir Leid Bella, ich liebe dich nur so sehr.`` Warum sagt er so was? Es bricht mir das Herz , weil ich seine Liebe nicht erwidern konnte.

,,Ich weiß Jake, kann ich dich trotzdem etwas fragen? Warum bist du zurück gekommen?``

,,Naja...ähm...Ich hab dich schreien gehört und da dachte ich er hat dir wehgetan oder so.`` Das war wirklich nett von ihm mir helfen zu wollen aber ich denke ich lasse das aus.

,,Tut mir Leid Jake, wir haben...du weißt schon.`` Ich lächelte ihn kleinlaut an.

,,Jacob, was Bella meint ist,dass wir überwältigenden Sex hatten und sie hat meinen Namen geschrien weil sie einen Orgasmus hatte. Ich hab ihr nicht wehgetan, sondern habe ihr eine große Menge Genuss bereitet. Ich würde ihr niemals wehtun.`` Edward sah sehr zufrieden aus mit seiner kleinen Rede.

Zu sagen, Jacob wäre es auch wäre eine Lüge. Im Ernst, wollte Edward einen Streit anfangen? Aber ihn reden zu hören über unseren überwätigenden Sex gefiel mir.

,,Du solltest wissen,Blutsauger, dass wenn je was mit Bella passieren sollte, dann schwör ich dir werde ich dich jagen und töten, verstanden?`` Edward nickte. (Uhh, Edward weiter so, zeig ihm die kalte Schulter)

,,Wenn ich Bella je wehtun würde, würde ich dich suchen damit du mich tötest. Also ja, ich verstehe das.`` Diese Jungs waren so dramatisch.

,,Kommt schon Jungs, bleibt locker, mir wird nichts passieren. Naja, so wenig einem passieren kann wenn man die tollpatschigste Person der Welt ist.`` Sie lachten; Danke Gott, sie beruhigten sich.

Ich gähnte laut; wer hätte gedacht das mich Sex so müde machen konnte?

,,Naja Jungs, ich geh jetzt schlafen. Am besten ihr beide vertragt euch.`` Sie nickten und stimmten zu. Ich ging wieder zurück ins Zelt,legte mich auf den Berg von Decken und fiel langsam in einen tiefen,tiefen Schlaf.

Ich wachte auf, als ich den Klang meines Schlafliedes hörte, dass auf einem Klavier gespielt wurde...warte, Klavier, das hieß das wir zurück bei den Cullens waren, was also hieß das der Kampf vorbei war. Warum hatte ich solange geschlafen?

Ich rannte aus Edward´s Zimmer, die Treppe herunter in´s Wohnzimmer und da saßen sie ALLE aus meiner Familie und schauten mich glücklich an.

,,Euch geht es allen gut?`` Die Panik verließ mich. Ich denke mal, dass das etwas mit Jasper zu tun hat.

,,Natürlich, du Dummerchen. Ich war dabei, hast du echt gedacht eine Bande von Neugeborenen und Victoria würden mich vernichten?`` Ich lachte über Emmett.

,,Gott sei Dank, ich hatte Sorge das eine zweite, warte, ist das Rudel okay?``

,,Es geht allen gut Bella und Victoria wird uns keinen Ärger mehr bereiten.`` Ich rannte zu ihnen und umarmte jeden einzelnen.

,,Ich danke euch so sehr, ich kann es gar nicht erwarten einer von euch zu sein, ein Cullen.`` Sie lächelten alle und ich rannte in die Diele wo mein Schlaflied gespielt wurde.

Ich öffnete die Tür und da saß mein Herz,mein Leben,meine Existens,mein Edward und spielte.

Ich ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn von hinten, küsste seinen Kopf wieder und wieder während er spielte.

Als mein Schlaflied endete, drehte er sich um und nahm mich in seine Arme, er küsste mich.

,,Es gibt nichts, weshalb du dir jetzt noch Sorgen machen musst, Bella.`` Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Victoria weg war.

Sie würde nie wieder zurückkommen und meine Familie war sicher.

Ich küsste Edward, ich wollte feiern, dass Victoria weg war. Ich wollte Edward und die Feuchte zwischen meinen Beinen wuchs an. Meine Hände glitten zum Saum seinen Shirts um es über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Edward´s Hände stoppten mich.

,,Bella, wir können nicht, meine Familie sitzt im Wohnzimmer. Was wenn sie rein kommen?``

,,Edward,sie gucken Fernsehr und außerdem treiben es Emmett und Rose immer wenn wir im Haus sind.`` Ich würde nicht aufgeben.

,,Bella, du weiß ja gar nicht wie sehr ich will.``

,,Dann tu es.`` Edward schüttelte den Kopf. Das könnte schwerer werden als ich gedacht hätte.

Ich ging zur Tür und schloss sie. Es wäre nicht so gut wenn jemand reinkommen würde wärend ich das tat was ich nun tuen würde.

Ich fing an meine Jeans zu öffnen und sie auszuziehn. ,,Nun Edward, wenn du es mir nicht besorgen willst, dann werde ich es halt selber tun.`` Edward´s Augen wurden schwarz vor Lust und ich wusste,dass er nachgeben würde. Aber das Gefühl das mich durchströmte als ich daran dachte das er zusehen würde wie ich mastrubierte war wirklich aufregend.

Nun stand ich da in meinen schwarzen Spitzen-Panties. Edward war dabei zu mir zukommen.

,,Nein Edward, du wolltest nicht also setz dich hin und schau zu.`` Ich zeigte auf seinen Klavier Stuhl. Er sah verwundert aus und um ehrlich zu sein ich war auch verwundert von mir selbst aber das könnte echt lustig werden.

Edward setzte sich hin und zog sich seine Hose aus; hmm ihm schien der Gedanke auch zu gefallen.

Ich zog mir mein Top und meinen BH aus und ließ beides auf den Boden fallen. Edward´s Blick glitt hungrig über meinen Körper und ich bemerkte,dass es ihm schwer fiel nicht zu mir zukommen, da er sich an den Stuhl klammerte.

Meine Hände wanderten zu den Panties und zogen sie aus, dann kickte ich sie zu Edward. Das war noch besser als ich gedacht hätte. Ich war nicht mal verlegen, ich fühlte mich unter Edward´s Blicken sexy.

Ich ging zum Sofa das neben dem Klavier stand; Edward´s Augen verfolgten jede meiner Bewegungen. Ich sage euch, danach würde er betteln um mit mir Sex zu haben. Ich verstand ja seine Gründe aber das war so witzig und frech. Von Jacob erwischt zu werden war schon ein Nervenkitzel gewesen, ich wollte das wieder.

Ich legte mich auf das Sofa, meine Augen schauten in die von Edward. Er war so heiß wenn er erregt war, die Gefühlstiefe in seinen Augen war verblüffend. Er wollte aufstehn.

,,Nein Edward, bleib sitzen,``schnurrte ich. Meine Hände wanderten meinen Körper hinunter, eine massierte meine Brust, die andere drang in mein Zentrum ein.

,,Wie fühlt es sich an Bella.`` Seine Stimme war so heiser.

,,Feucht, so feucht.``

,,Für wen Bella, bist du feucht für mich?``

,,Nur für dich, Edward.``

Ich drang nun mit zwei Fingern in mich und stöhnte auf. Edward´s Augen verfolgten meine Hände.

,,Bella, dring mit einem weiteren Finger in dich ein.`` Ich tat wie geheißen und drang mit einem weiteren ein. Ich bieß mir auf die Lippen um nicht weiter zu stöhnen.

,,Bella, mach weiter. Dring tiefer ein und streichel deinen Kitzler, für mich Bella.`` Seine Stimme war dringlich; ihm schien dies genauso sehr wie mir zu gefallen. Ich ließ meine Hände weitermachen;führte mich in meinen Orgasmus. Ich drückte auf meinen Kitzler, sendete mich in die Vergessenheit. Eine meiner Hände legte sich auf meinen Mund um mich vom Schreien ab zuhalten.

Als mein Orgasmus endete,bemerkte ich das Edward über mir lehnte.

,,Bella, du hast ja keine Ahnung was du mit mir anstellst. Du bist wirklich eine gefährliche Kreatur.`` Ich lachte, dass war wirklich ein unglaubliches Experiment gewesen und ich wusste es war noch nicht vorbei.

In zwei Sekunden lange Edward´s Klamotten auf dem Boden. Er hob mich hoch, meine Beine schlungen sich um seine Taille und setzte mich auf seinem Klavier ab. Er grinste.

Natürlich würde er das lieben. Edward näherte sich mit seiner Erektion meinem Schoß und sofort war ich wieder feucht. Ich hatte Edward noch nie so erregt gesehen. Er spreizte meine Beine noch weiter und drang dann mit einem Stoß in mich ein.

Ich wollte gerade stöhnen, als Edward meinen Mund mit seinem verschloss. Das Klavier bewegte sich und ich fiel fast auf den Boden. Edward hob mich hoch, so dass sichmeine Beine wieder um seine Taille schlungen. Wir warteten eine Minute und schauten uns gegenseitig in die Augen. Als niemand kam um wegen dem Lärm zu fragen, drückte mich Edward gegen die Wand und drängte sich wieder in mich.

Unsere Zungen kämpften um die Oberhand während Edward immerwieder in mich stoß. Mit jeden Stoß drang er tiefer und tiefer. Ich musste schreien. Edward´s Mund blieb auf meinen, als ob er wüsste das ich schreien musste.

Edward drückte mich härter gegen die Wand mit seiner ganzen Leidenschaft. Während seine ene Hand mit abstützte wanderte die andere zu meinem Kitzler und streichelte ihn. Ich war so nah und mit einem letzten Stoß war ich in Ekstase. Ich fühlte wie Edward sich in mir ergoss und das bereitete mir noch mehr Lust.

Nachdem wir fertig waren glitten wir die Wand herunter, immernoch in den Armen des anderen.

,,Ich muss sagen, das war das beste Erlebnis meines Lebens!`` Ich übertrieb nicht. Die Art wie Edward mit angesehen hatte während ich mich selbstbefriedigte bereitete mir Gänsehaut und wie er in mich eingedrungen war war so wahnsinnig gut.

,,Ich weiß,Liebste. Die Dinge die du mit mir machst...du bist so sexy!``

,,Ich hab doch gesagt das keiner es bemerkt.`` Edward lachte.

Hmm vielleicht sollten wir noch andere Sachen ausprobieren, wenn es Edward gefallen hatte...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bitte ganz dolle viele Reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews und viel Spaß beim ´Jungs-zum-Lachen-bringen`,TwilightEdwardCullenFreak

Da ich gerade gemerkte habe das ich gleich wieder zum Arzt muss (Knie kaputte macht und bald operiert werden muss...)

schreibe ich nur kleine teile des kapitels...es tut mir so leid... in den ferien leg ich richtig los...es tut mir sooooooooo leid. aber mein pc is auch immernoch schrott und ich bin bei meinem dad am pc und ja...da kann ichd as nich speichern...das ist pervers..der soll das net lesen xD so verzeiht mir bitte

Bella POV:

Zu sagen, dass ich Schmerzen hatte war eine Untertreibung. Ehrlich, ich wurde so hart gefickt, (sorry für diesen Ausdruck xD)dass es mir nun schwerfiel zu laufen. Aber wen interessierts? Der Sex ist super und ich habe nicht das Bedürfniss damit aufzuhören. Edward und ich verwandelten uns in wahrhafte Sex-Besessene. Wir können uns nicht helfen, es ist einfach so unglaublich.

Heute war ein beschissener Tag und wir hatten nicht zu tun,nicht wo hin wir gehen konnten. Charlie musste heute nicht arbeiten und da es regnete blieb er drinnen, also gings hier schon mal nicht. Außerdem konnten wir nicht zu dem Haus der Cullens, da Esme uns gestern erwischt hatte. Ich meine, sie musste es doch wissen was wir taten. Warum sollten Edward und ich auch Klamotten tauschen? Billige Aurede. Wir konnten auch nicht zu unserer Lichtung gehen, da es ja regnete. Also lag ich hier in meinem Zimmer und wartete auf Edward um mit ihm den Tag zuverbringen. An der Hautür klingelte es und ich entschied, dass Charlie aufmachen konnte. Ich hörte, wie dieser die Tür öffnete und Edward begrüßte. Er fing wieder an ihn zu mögen, vielleicht sollten wir ihm von der Verlobung erzählen damit er bis zur Hochzeit noch Zeit hatte über den Schock hinwegzukommen.

,,Hallo,Liebste.`` Da stand er an meiner Zimmertür;mein Leben. ,,Hey, ich hab dich garnicht raufkommen gehört, ich war zu beschäftigt damit, darüber nachzudenken wie wir es Charlie am besten sagen.``Edward wusste wovon ich redete. ,,Ich weiß schon,Liebste. Wir sagen es ihm heute Abend. Er hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen.``

,,Unglücklicherweise musst du dann essen.`` ,,Ich weiß, aber ich würde alles für dich tun und außerdem wird er mich eh rausschmeißen wenn er es erfährt, also brauche ich gar nichts zu essen.``

Edward lachte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Was wenn Charlie nicht glücklich war, wegen mir und Edward? Ich würde Edward trotzdem heiraten, aber ich wollte unbedingt Dad´s Segen haben.


	5. Chapter 41

Bella POV:

Zu sagen, dass ich Schmerzen hatte war eine Untertreibung. Ehrlich, ich wurde so hart gefickt, (sorry für diesen Ausdruck xD)dass es mir nun schwerfiel zu laufen. Aber wen interessierts? Der Sex ist super und ich habe nicht das Bedürfniss damit aufzuhören. Edward und ich verwandelten uns in wahrhafte Sex-Besessene. Wir können uns nicht helfen, es ist einfach so unglaublich.

Heute war ein beschissener Tag und wir hatten nicht zu tun,nicht wo hin wir gehen konnten. Charlie musste heute nicht arbeiten und da es regnete blieb er drinnen, also gings hier schon mal nicht. Außerdem konnten wir nicht zu dem Haus der Cullens, da Esme uns gestern erwischt hatte. Ich meine, sie musste es doch wissen was wir taten. Warum sollten Edward und ich auch Klamotten tauschen? Billige Aurede. Wir konnten auch nicht zu unserer Lichtung gehen, da es ja regnete. Also lag ich hier in meinem Zimmer und wartete auf Edward um mit ihm den Tag zuverbringen. An der Hautür klingelte es und ich entschied, dass Charlie aufmachen konnte. Ich hörte, wie dieser die Tür öffnete und Edward begrüßte. Er fing wieder an ihn zu mögen, vielleicht sollten wir ihm von der Verlobung erzählen damit er bis zur Hochzeit noch Zeit hatte über den Schock hinwegzukommen.

,,Hallo,Liebste.`` Da stand er an meiner Zimmertür;mein Leben. ,,Hey, ich hab dich garnicht raufkommen gehört, ich war zu beschäftigt damit, darüber nachzudenken wie wir es Charlie am besten sagen.``Edward wusste wovon ich redete. ,,Ich weiß schon,Liebste. Wir sagen es ihm heute Abend. Er hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen.``

,,Unglücklicherweise musst du dann essen.`` ,,Ich weiß, aber ich würde alles für dich tun und außerdem wird er mich eh rausschmeißen wenn er es erfährt, also brauche ich gar nichts zu essen.``

Edward lachte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Was wenn Charlie nicht glücklich war, wegen mir und Edward? Ich würde Edward trotzdem heiraten, aber ich wollte unbedingt Dad´s Segen haben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward kam zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen,Bella. Ich bin sicher er wird das verstehen. Natürlich wird er erst geschockt sein, aber er wird es verstehen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Er liebt dich doch so sehr.`` Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken. ,,Du hilfst mir immer,Edward.`` ,,Dafür bin ich hier,Liebste.``

Ich küsste Edward mit all der Liebe die ich in mir hatte und er küsste mich mit genau der gleichen Liebe zurück. Gott, er brachte mich so sehr dazu ihn zu wollen. Schnell zog ich mich zurück, bevor ich mich nicht mehr stoppen konnte. Edward lachte.

,,Bella, da gibt es einen Ort wo ich dich gern mit hinnehmen würde,er ist wunderschön.`` Wovon redete er? ,,Edward, es schüttet draußen.``

,,Ich weiß,Liebste. Ich fahre.`` Fair genug. Schnell zog ich meine Jacke an und ging nach unten. ,,Dad, wir gehen ein paar Stunden raus. Wir sind zum essen zurück.``

,,Okay Bells, Billy und Jacob kommen auch zum Essen.`` Warte,was?

,,Oh,okay, bis nachher dann.`` Super,dies würde also nicht heikel werden. Ich fühlte Mitleid mit Charlie, da er der einzige am Tisch seien würde der keine Ahnung hatte was in Forks wirklich los war. Ich ging zu Edward´s Volvo.

,,Nein Bella, wir werden den Truck nehmen.`` ,,Was? Du hasstm einen Truck und du hast es mich fahren zu lassen!`` ,,Ich fahre, schon vergessen?`` Er lächelte mich an, was tat er da?

Ich ging zu meinem Truck und hüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz. Edward fuhr circe 15 minuten, bevor wir zu einem Bereich des Waldes kamen, an dem ich vorher noch nie war. Ich dachte es wäre ein wunderschöner Ort...warte mal.

Edward drehte sich grinsend zu mir um.

,,Du hast uns hierhergebracht um Sex zu haben?``

,,Warum sonst,Bella. Dies ist Privat-Gelände das einem alten Ehepaar gehört, die nie hierherkommen. Niemand wird uns sehen und dein Truck ist groß.``

,,Aber dein Volvo auch...du willst nicht das deinem Wagen was passiert!`` Wie unverschämt.

,,Nein,Bella. Dein Truck ist einfach richtig.``

,,Du zwanghafter Volvo-Besitzer!`` Ich lachte,er und sein Wagen.

Edward fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.


	6. Chapter 42

Zu sagen, dass ich Schmerzen hatte war eine Untertreibung. Ehrlich, ich wurde so hart gefickt, (sorry für diesen Ausdruck xD)dass es mir nun schwerfiel zu laufen. Aber wen interessierts? Der Sex ist super und ich habe nicht das Bedürfniss damit aufzuhören. Edward und ich verwandelten uns in wahrhafte Sex-Besessene. Wir können uns nicht helfen, es ist einfach so unglaublich.

Heute war ein beschissener Tag und wir hatten nicht zu tun,nicht wo hin wir gehen konnten. Charlie musste heute nicht arbeiten und da es regnete blieb er drinnen, also gings hier schon mal nicht. Außerdem konnten wir nicht zu dem Haus der Cullens, da Esme uns gestern erwischt hatte. Ich meine, sie musste es doch wissen was wir taten. Warum sollten Edward und ich auch Klamotten tauschen? Billige Aurede. Wir konnten auch nicht zu unserer Lichtung gehen, da es ja regnete. Also lag ich hier in meinem Zimmer und wartete auf Edward um mit ihm den Tag zuverbringen. An der Hautür klingelte es und ich entschied, dass Charlie aufmachen konnte. Ich hörte, wie dieser die Tür öffnete und Edward begrüßte. Er fing wieder an ihn zu mögen, vielleicht sollten wir ihm von der Verlobung erzählen damit er bis zur Hochzeit noch Zeit hatte über den Schock hinwegzukommen.

,,Hallo,Liebste.`` Da stand er an meiner Zimmertür;mein Leben. ,,Hey, ich hab dich garnicht raufkommen gehört, ich war zu beschäftigt damit, darüber nachzudenken wie wir es Charlie am besten sagen.``Edward wusste wovon ich redete. ,,Ich weiß schon,Liebste. Wir sagen es ihm heute Abend. Er hat mich zum Abendessen eingeladen.``

,,Unglücklicherweise musst du dann essen.`` ,,Ich weiß, aber ich würde alles für dich tun und außerdem wird er mich eh rausschmeißen wenn er es erfährt, also brauche ich gar nichts zu essen.``

Edward lachte, aber ich konnte es nicht. Was wenn Charlie nicht glücklich war, wegen mir und Edward? Ich würde Edward trotzdem heiraten, aber ich wollte unbedingt Dad´s Segen haben.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward kam zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. ,,Mach dir keine Sorgen,Bella. Ich bin sicher er wird das verstehen. Natürlich wird er erst geschockt sein, aber er wird es verstehen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Er liebt dich doch so sehr.`` Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken. ,,Du hilfst mir immer,Edward.`` ,,Dafür bin ich hier,Liebste.``

Ich küsste Edward mit all der Liebe die ich in mir hatte und er küsste mich mit genau der gleichen Liebe zurück. Gott, er brachte mich so sehr dazu ihn zu wollen. Schnell zog ich mich zurück, bevor ich mich nicht mehr stoppen konnte. Edward lachte.

,,Bella, da gibt es einen Ort wo ich dich gern mit hinnehmen würde,er ist wunderschön.`` Wovon redete er? ,,Edward, es schüttet draußen.``

,,Ich weiß,Liebste. Ich fahre.`` Fair genug. Schnell zog ich meine Jacke an und ging nach unten. ,,Dad, wir gehen ein paar Stunden raus. Wir sind zum essen zurück.``

,,Okay Bells, Billy und Jacob kommen auch zum Essen.`` Warte,was?

,,Oh,okay, bis nachher dann.`` Super,dies würde also nicht heikel werden. Ich fühlte Mitleid mit Charlie, da er der einzige am Tisch seien würde der keine Ahnung hatte was in Forks wirklich los war. Ich ging zu Edward´s Volvo.

,,Nein Bella, wir werden den Truck nehmen.`` ,,Was? Du hasstm einen Truck und du hast es mich fahren zu lassen!`` ,,Ich fahre, schon vergessen?`` Er lächelte mich an, was tat er da?

Ich ging zu meinem Truck und hüpfte auf den Beifahrersitz. Edward fuhr circe 15 minuten, bevor wir zu einem Bereich des Waldes kamen, an dem ich vorher noch nie war. Ich dachte es wäre ein wunderschöner Ort...warte mal.

Edward drehte sich grinsend zu mir um.

,,Du hast uns hierhergebracht um Sex zu haben?``

,,Warum sonst,Bella. Dies ist Privat-Gelände das einem alten Ehepaar gehört, die nie hierherkommen. Niemand wird uns sehen und dein Truck ist groß.``

,,Aber dein Volvo auch...du willst nicht das deinem Wagen was passiert!`` Wie unverschämt.

,,Nein,Bella. Dein Truck ist einfach richtig.``

,,Du zwanghafter Volvo-Besitzer!`` Ich lachte,er und sein Wagen.

Edward fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

,,Okay du hast Recht, aber Bella immer wenn du hier reinkommen wirst, wirst du daran denken wie wundervoll der heutige Tag war, das verspreche ich.`` Tja, wie sollte ich da wiedersprechen?

Edward lehnte sich zu mir und began mich zu küssen. Seine Lippen passten perfekt auf meine und unsere Zungen kämpften um die Oberhand.

Edward drückte meinen Sitz nachhinten, wer hätte gedacht das so viel Platz in meinem Truck war?

Unsere Klamotten waren schnell verschwunden und Edward drang mit zwei Fingern in meine feuchte Hitze ein. Ich stöhnte laut auf, das Gute an diesem Ort war, dass ich so laut sein konnte wie ich wollte.

,,Gefällt dir das, Liebste?``

,,Ja,Edward...Oh Gott ja.`` Die Dinge die er mit seinen Händen konnte, sollten illegal sein. Dann legte Edward meine Beine über seine Schultern und fing an, an meinem Kitzler zu saugen. Während seine Finger in mir waren.

,,Edward das fühlt sich so...gut an...so gut.`` Aber dann zog er sich zurück, kurz bevor der Orgasmus mich erreicht hatte.

,,Was? Warum hörst du auf?``

,,Oh ich muss das jetzt wirklich tun.`` Und dann stoß er in mich. Ich stöhnte laut,wollte mehr.

Edward bewegte sich rein und raus in einem gleichbleibendem Tempo.

,,Bella du fühlst dich so gut an, so eng.``

Ich drehte uns um, so das Edward nun auf dem Sitz lag, die Fenster meines Trucks waren beschlagen und der Schweiß überzog meinen Körper. Das war wirklich ein wundervolles Erlebniss!

Ich legte meine Beine um Edward und nahm seine Erektion in mir auf. Das Gefühl seiner Männlichkeit in mir war atemberaubend.

Ich biss in Edward´s Nippel während ich ihn ritt. Er stöhnte meinen Namen laut, ich wusste ich quälte ihn als ich langsamer wurden; langsam erhob ich mich und drückte mich dann wieder nach unten,ich musste sagen ich genoss das sehr.

,,Bella, du hast keine Idee was du gerade mit mir machst.`` Edward setzte sich auf und drückte mich gegen die Tür des Trucks während er in mich eindrang. Seine harten Stöße brachten mich zum schreien.

Seine Hände fanden den Weg zur Tür während er weiter in mich drang. ,,Oh Edward...fester.`` Ich hätte nicht gedacht das das möglich war,aber er schaffte das. Dann traff mich der Orgasmus und ich spürte wie Edward sich in mir ergoss. Edward stieß noch ein weiteres Mal in mich aber die Stärke seines Körpers musste die Tür durchbrochen haben, denn wir beide purzelten aus dem Wagen auf das nasse Gras.

Unser Orgasmus war verschwunden und so auch die Tür!

Wir fingen an zu lachen, bis ich ein Husten hörte.

Unsere Köpfe wandten sich um und da stand Charlie´s Vertreter. Verdammt! Überleg dir eine Ausrede, überleg dir eine Ausrede! Warte, wie sollte ich das denn tun. Wir beide lagen nackt auf dem Boden, die Trucktür lag einen Meter entfernt und er musste uns schreien gehört haben.

Charlie wird das erfreuen.

,,Miss Swan?`` Verdammt, er kannte mich. ,,Eh ja sorry, können sie sich bitte einen Moment umdrehen.`` ,,Oh ja, entschuldigung.``

Ich blickte zu Edward, welcher einen normalen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt hatte und nun panisch guckte. Wie sollten wir aus dieser Sache wiederraus kommen?

Schnell zogen wir uns an und Edward hob die Tür auf und versuchte sie wieder in den Truck zu kriegen, als ob das klappen würde.

,,Mr Morton, sie können sich wieder umdrehen.`` Ich steck so tief in der Scheiße. Wir hätten zu Hause bleiben sollen und dort Sex haben sollen, überhaupt um dort auf unserem eigenen Land zu sein!

,,Mr Cullen und Miss Swan, wussten sie das das hier Privatgelände ist? Sie beide sollten nicht hier sein und keinen sexuellen Akt vollziehen. Das ist gegen das Gesetz. Wir haben einen Anruf von dem alten Ehepaar bekommen, die hier leben, sie sagten sie haben einen Truck auf ihrem Land gesehen.`` So viel dazu, dass uns hier niemand sehen würde.

,,Ah ja...mh...`` Was sollte ich sagen? Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht.

,,Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!´´ Super,Edward.

,,Ach und wie ist es dann?``

,,Okay, naja es ist so wie es aussieht, aber können sie uns nicht gehen lassen? Wir werden uns bei dem Ehepaar entschuldigen und wir versprechen, dass das nie wieder vorkommt.``

,,Ich würde ja aber ich werde wohl den Chief anrufen müssen und herausfinden müssen was nun zu tun ist.`` Der Chief. Kann er nicht gleich sagen mein Dad!

Na toll, jetzt ist alles vorbei!

Der Mann nahm sein Handy raus und wählte die Nummer meines Vaters.

,,Hallo Charlie...wir haben ein Prolem...``

Ja, wir hatten ein Problem!

--------

So, dass war das ganze Kapitel! Freu mich schon auf das nächste und auf eure Reviews =)


	7. Chapter 5

Danke für die vielen Reviews. Ich hab mich echt gefreut :D

Der Mann nahm sein Handy raus und wählte die Nummer meines Vaters.

,,Hallo Charlie...wir haben ein Problem...``

Ja, wir hatten ein Problem!

Der Mann drehte sich um und ging ein Stück weg, immernoch am telefonieren. Ich drehte mich zu Edward.

,,Das ist das schlimmste was uns hätte passieren können! So viel zu:Niemand wird uns sehen!``

,,Bella, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nur so sehr und das war der einzige Ort an den ich dachte, und auch noch tschuldigung wegen deiner Tür,ich war etwas weggetreten.`` Edward schaute auf den Boden.

,,Edward,du weißt, selbst wenn ich könnte ich würde nichts ändern. Ich liebe den Nervenkitzel des Erwischtwerdens. Außer von jemandem der es Charlie sagt!``

,,Ich weiß Bella,das erste Mal das ich dich vor etwas nicht schützen kann. Wir werden ihm gegenübertreten müssen.``

,,Edward,meinst du wir werden verhaftet?``

,,Ich denke nicht Bella,oder eher hoffe nicht.``

,,Das ist echt scheiße!``

Mr Morton kam zurück.

,,Nun,Kinder, ich werde diesmal kein Geld beansprechen, aber dein Vater will das du nach Hause kommst,sofort.`` Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht.

,,Okay,sorry noch mal.`` Er nickte und ging zu seinem Auto.

,,Edward, was werden wir Charlie sagen? Er wird dich umbringen!``

,,Hm...nun, wir werden das regeln wenn es soweit ist. Erinner dich daran, dass Jacob und Billy zum Essen kommen. Sie werden vielleicht schon vor uns da sein.``

,,Gut, das wird seine Reaktion vielleicht hinauszögern und wir werden ihm danach aus dem Weg gehen.``

,,Vielleicht Bella, aber wir wollten ihm heute Abend von der Verlobung erzählen.``

,,Wahrscheinlich ist das im Moment keine so gute Idee.``

"Aufschieben?"

,,Hört sich nach einem guten Plan an.``

,,Nun Bella, Liebste,wir sollten besser gehen.``

,,Müssen wir?`` Ich wollte Charlie nicht gegenübertreten.

,,Ich fürchte,ja.``

,,Du weißt schon, dass meinem Truck eine Tür fehlt.``

,,Nein, hab ich repariert.``

,,Wie zum Teufel hast du das geschafft?``

,,Ich bin ein Vampir, ich kann alles.``

,,Etwas eingebildet?``

,,Das liebst du doch.`` Ich lachte, weil er Recht hatte.

Edward fuhr zurück zu meinem Haus. Charlie wird so sauer sein. Einer seiner Kollegen hat mich und Edward bei wahnwitzigem Sex in meinem Truck auf Privatland gefunden. Nein, eigentlich hat er uns gefunden, als wir aus dem Truck gefallen sind, und dabei Sex hatten. Ihh...er hat mich nackt gesehen.

Ich hatte den Sex-Talk mit Charlie schon hinter mir und ich hatte ihm erzählt ich sei eine Jungfrau, naja, war ich da ja auch. Nun wird er denken, dass ich gelogen habe.

Und nun kann ich ihm auch nicht mehr über die Verloben erzählen, wenn ich das täte, würde nicht nur Edward, sondern auch mich töten. Ich hatte mich böse auf die Nase gelegt. Und es half nicht, dass Billy und Jacob kamen.

Ich glaube, Jacob ist immernoch sauer wegen der Sache im Zelt und der Verlobung. Warum mussten auch immer alle reinkommen? Ja, ich weiß. Weil die alle so neugierig sind!

Ich konnte keine Sekunde mit meinem Verlobten allein sein, ohne das jemand reinkam und den Moment ruinierte oder uns verhaften wollte. Können die uns nicht mal in Ruhe lassen?

Ich schaute aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass wir am Haus angekommen waren. Verdammt, warum waren wir so schnell hier? Warum fragte ich eigentlich noch? War doch klar, dass wir nach fünf Minuten da sind. Edward fährt schließlich.

,,Müssen wir reingehen?``

,,Bella, alles ist gut. Jacob und Billy sind schon hier, also bin ich mir sicher, dass Charlie sich nicht selbst blamieren will und ihnen die Geschichte erzählt.`` Gutes Argument. Ich denke, wir hatten ihn schon genug blamiert.

,,Okay, aber ich bin trotzdem nicht so scharf drauf reinzugehen.``

,,Ich auch nicht,Liebste. Außerdem muss ich essen!`` Ich lachte. Edward war viel entspannter als ich. Naja...es war ja auch mein Dad und nicht seiner. Ich werde wochenlang Hausarrest kriegen.

Scheiße! Ich hatte gerade erst den Hausarrest wegen den Motorrädern abgesessen!

Wir gingen auf die Haustür zu,Hand in Hand. Ich wollte wegrennen, aber Edward hielt mich sehr fest, manchmal wunderte ich mich, ob er nicht doch meine Gedanken lesen konnte.

Ich klopfte an der Tür, warte, warum klopfe ich an meiner eigenen Tür? Ich wollte die Tür gerade öffnen,als Charlie sie aufstoß. Edward und ich schautem ihm ins Gesicht;violett.

,,Rein mit euch beiden! Ich will nicht über das reden, was passiert ist, solange Billy und Jacob hier sind!`` Er ist verrückt geworden. Ich wollte nicht in Edward´s Haut stecken. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Edward jetzt tot.

Edward drückte meine Hand beruhigend, als wir eintraten. Billy und Jacob saßen im Wohnzimmer. ,,Hallo Bella, Mr Cullen, wie geht es euch beiden?``

,,Gut danke, und dir Billy?``

,,Ich kann immernoch tanzen.``(Aus dem Film) Wir lachten.

Charlie kam rein um zu sagen, dass das Essen fertig war. Wir folgten ihm.

Du konntest die Anspannung förmlich spüren. Niemand sprach und sie warfen Edward böse Blicke zu. Niemand hier mochte ihn.

Das schien Edward nicht zu stören, während er seinen Fisch runterschluckte. Ich wusste, es war als würde er Dreck essen. Ich fühlte mit ihm. ,,Also Bella, wie gehts deinem Truck?`` Jacob war immer interessiert an meinem Truck. Wenn er wüsste, was in dem Truck veranstaltet wurde. Ich blickte zu Edward, der aussah als müsste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Oh nein,bitte nicht...Ich konnte nicht anders und fing an laut zulachen.

,,Bella, was ist so witzig?`` Edward und ich konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen. Die Erinnerung wie Edward und ich im Truck Sex haben und die Tür rausbrechen durchflutete meinen Kopf.

Jacob und Billy sahen verwirrt aus. Charlie sah übergeschnappt aus. Wir konnten nicht aufhören zu lachen!

,,Nichts Jake...Es gab heute in meinem Truck nur einen kleinen Vorfall.`` Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?

Charlie sah mich böse an; er wird mich echt umbringen, wenn sie gegangen waren.

,,Oh, was ist passiert?`` Warum musste Jake das jetzt fragen?

,,Naja, weißt du...also das lustige ist...`` Los Bella, spucks aus!

,,Bella´s Truck Tür ist rausgefallen.`` Das hat Edward nicht wirklich gesagt!?

Wieder schauten Billy und Jake verwirrt und Charlie sah entsetzt aus. ,,Wie bitte?`` Verdammt!

,,Ja Dad, sie ist rausgefallen.`` Charlie stand auf und schob seinen Stuhl gegen die Wand. Edward sollte lernen nicht immer die Wahrheit zu sagen.

,,Charlie, was ist los?`` Billy sah beunruhigt wegen Charlie aus.

Jake hingegen schien es zu gefallen, wie Charlie Edward böse ansah.

,,Ich kann das nicht mehr geheimhalten, es tut mir leid Jake und Billy, aber Bella, Edward und ich müssen jetzt was klären.`` Charlie drehte sich zu mir.

,,Was meinst du mit, die Tür fiel raus?``

,,Ich weiß nicht...sie fiel raus...``

,,Bella, warum lügst du? Du weißt, das mein Kollege mich angerufen hat wegen euch beiden! Du hast mich angelogen Bella, du hast gesagt, dass Edward und du keine sexuelle Beziehung führen! Siehst du das nicht Bella, er ist ein Teenager, das ist alles was der will! Er wird dich wieder verletzen, so wie letztes Mal.`` Am Ende schrie Charlie die Worte. Erinnerung an diese Monate spukten in meinem Kopf herum. Nicht noch einmal konnte ich das durchmachen.

Nun wurde Edward sauer. Immer wenn er an die Zeit erinnert wurde, schmerzte es ihn. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Jackob unterbrach ihn.

,,Charlie, ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber es ist nicht fair, dass du Bella deswegen anschreist. Sie sind verlobt, also ist das doch normal und...``

,,WAS?`` Jetzt hat uns Jake erst richtig in die Scheiße geritten. Edward war nun noch wütender auf Jake, um fair zu sein, er wollte mir helfen, wir hätten ihm sagen sollen, dass wir Charlie davon noch nichts gesagt haben.

,,Ich hab gefragt, warum das so ein Problem ist, wenn sie doch verlobt sind. Also Bells, was hat das mit der Tür zutun?`` Jake checkte immernoch nicht, was er getan hatte.

,,IHR ZWEI SEIT WAS?`` Erkenntniss machte sich auf Jake´s Gesicht breit. Während Billy da saß und die Show genoss. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten! Charlie musste verstehen, was Edward und ich füreinander beteuteten.

,,Dad, Edward und ich sind verlobt. Er hat mich vor einer Woche gefragt und ich habe "Ja" gesagt. Ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben und wir werden bald heiraten.`` Charlie´s Gesicht wechselte drei Mal die Farbe in fünf Sekunden.

,,Du hast dich also vor einer Woche verlobt und es mir nicht erzählt?`` Ja, das hörte sich schlimm an. Ich würde das erwischtwerden beim Sex im Truck dem hier vorziehen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es noch nciht vorbei war.

,,Ja,. Ich liebe Bella mehr als alles auf der Welt und ich würde sie nie ausnutzen. Es tut uns Leid, was heute passiert ist und so etwas wird nie wieder geschehen. Wir haben erkannt, das wir Sie beschämt haben, weil wir im Truck erwischt wurden. Aber Bella und ich wollen heiraten und ich werde nicht weggehen oder sie verlassen. Bella weiß, dass ich letztes Jahr einen Fehler gemacht habe, als ich sie verlassen habe und dass das nie wieder vorkommt.`` In diesem Moment liebte ich Edward noch mehr als ich dachte, das es möglich wäre. Außerdem turnt mich das an, was er gerad zu meinem Dad gesagt hat. Sobald wir allein sind wird er dafür belohnt!

,,Ich kann heute nicht hierbleiben,Billy kann ich bei dir übernachten, ich muss über die Dinge nachdenken.``

,,Natürlich Charlie. Wir werden dich morgen zurückbringen.`` Charlie nickte und verließ das Haus. ,,Gratuliere Bella, dein Dad wird bald wieder der Alte sein und der Vorfall mit dem Truck, das will ich gar nicht genauer wissen!`` Billy lachte als er ihm folgte.

,,Bella,Edward, es tut mir Leid. Ich schwöre, ich wollte nur helfen Bells,ich dachter er wüsste es.`` Edward sah immernoch wütend aus.

,,Du hast die Situation noch schlimmer gemacht, als sie ohnehin schon war, Bastard.`` Ich wollte nicht, dass noch ein Streit ausbricht.

,,Edward, geh nach oben, ich komme in zwei Minuten nach,bitte.`` Edward nickte und ging nach oben.

.

,,Schau,Jake, ich weiß du hast es gut gemeint. Edward ist nur beklommen über die ganze Situation.``

,,Im Ernst Bella, der Truck? Stehst du drauf, erwischt zu werden?´´ Er lachte.

,,Ich weiß, aber wir können uns nicht helfen.`` Jacob verzog die Nase.

,,Wow, okay, das musste ich nicht wissen. Ich werd dich später anrufen und lasse dich wissen wie es Charlie geht. ´Tschuldige noch ma.``

,,Danke Jake, es ist okay, es ist gut das er es nun weiß.`` Jake lächelte und ging aus dem Haus.

Was für ein Tag!

Ich wusste genau, was ich brauchte um mich zu entspannen.

Ich ging nach oben in mein Zimmer und fand Edward dort nicht vor. Wo könnte er hingegangen sein?

,,Edward?`` Dann hörte ich das Plätschern von Wasser aus dem Badezimmer.

Ich ging hinein und fand Edward wartend in der Dusche. ,,Bella, willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten? Es war ein langer Tag und ich denke wir sollten uns waschen. Du bist sehr, sehr schmutzig.`` Edward zwinkerte mir zu während das Wasser floß an seinem Körper hinunter.

Er sah viel fröhlicher als vorher aus und alles was ich im Moment wollte, war ihn in mir.

,,Edward, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie schmutzig ich bin.`` Ich lachte, als ich schnell meine Sachen auszog und in die Dusche sprang. ,,Oh und versuch nichts kaputt zumachen. Damit kommt Charlie sicher nicht nochmal klar. ,,Ich werd es versuchen,Liebste, es ist nur so hart.``

,,Genau wie etwas anderes.`` Meine Hände umschlossen seine Erektion und er stöhnte.

Bevor Edward die Chance bekam etwas anderes zuversuchen, ließ ich mich auf die Knie fallen. Edward lehnte sich gegen die Duschwand als ich ihn in den Mund nahm. Ein lautes Stöhnen verließ seinen Mund. Meine Zunge streichelte die Spitze seiner Männlichkeit und dann die Seiten.

,,Bella...`` Die Befriedigung in Edward´s Stimme machte mich schon feucht.

Ich fing an, an seinem Penis zu saugen, langsam erst um ihn zu quälen. Seine Hände legten sich auf meinen Kopf. Ich sah auf und sah, dass er mich anschaute. Die Intensität seines Blickes war atemberaubend und ich wurde schneller. Das brachte seine Augen dazu in seinen Kopf zurück zurollen und er stöhnte laut auf.

Ich wusste, Edward war nah dran und so zog ich mich zurück, was ihn enttäuscht aufseufzen ließ.

,,Du denkst das ist lustig,Liebste?`` Ich stand auf und lachte.

,,Jap, ist es.``

Edward drückte mich gegen die Wand der Dusche und das Wasser floß unsere nackten Körper hinunter. Er hob mich hoch und meine Beine schlangen sich um seine Taille.

,,Ich werde dich so hart ficken Bella.`` (Also Edward, so was sagt man aber nicht O.o :D)

Ich zitterte vor Erwartung. ,,Hör auf zu reden und fang an Mr.`` Ich zwinkerte und er stöhnte und dann drang er schnell in mich ein und drückte mich gegen die kalte Wand. Ich stöhnte vor Lust und dem Gefühl-Edward in mir- auf.

Edward verschwendete seine Zeit nicht mit langsamen Stößen, sondern drang immer wieder fest in mich ein. Jedesmal tiefer. Seine Lippen machten sich auf den Weg zu meinem Nacken und hinterließen Spuren. Dann nahm er einen meiner Nippel in den Mund und saugte daran, während er weiter in mich stieß.

,,Edward...bitte fester, ich brauche dich.`` Ich stöhnte.

Edward nahm seine Lippen von mir und öffnete die Tür der Dusche. Dann rannte er in mein Zimmer, meine Beine waren immernoch um ihn geschlungen. Er legte mich aufs Bett und drehte mich um, sodass er von hinten in mich eindrang. Das war anders, aber wundervoll. Er stieß in mich und ein Schrei verließ meinen Mund, als er tief in mir war. Ich liebte diese Stellung. Er stieß weiter in mich und massierte meine Brüste.

,,Bella, das ist so verdammt gut.`` Edward drang noch einmal in mich ein und wir kamen zusammen zum Höhepunkt. ,,EDWARD,``schrie ich als Edward laute aufstöhnte. Wir fielen zurück aufs Bett als ein Haufen von Gliedmaßen. (also so durcheinander gewuselt)

,,Bella, das war fantastisch.`` Edward küsste sanft meine Nase. Dann betrachtete er meinen Nacken und lachte. Ich stand auf und ging zum Spiegel und sah die Spuren die Edward hinterlassen hatte. ,,Toll, Edward! Du weißt,dass Charlie das sehen kann!`` Edward fing an zulachen.

,,Oh Bella, ich liebe dich.`` Ich ging zu Edward und knuddelte ihn.

,,Ich liebe dich auch, Edward.``

Mein Handy klingelte; es war Jacob.

,,Bella, nur um dich zu waren. Charlie ist gerade gegangen, er hat sich entschieden das alles heute Abend zu regeln.``

,,Danke Jake, ich werd dich wissen lassen wie es ausgegangen ist.``

,,Ciao Bells,viel Glück.`` Ich legte auf und wandte mich zu Edward.

,,Wir sollten uns besser fertig machen, Charlie wird gleich hier sein und ich muss die Flecken verdecken!``

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen,Bella. Es wird alles gut laufen, das verspreche ich.``

Das hoffte ich....

.......................................................................................

WUHHH...non stop power writing. Mir schwirrt der Kopf. Ich hoffe es hat sich gelohnt und ich kriege viele Reviews. =)


	8. Chapter 6 teil 1

Der Fleck an meinem Nacken war riesig! Aber Charlie durfte ihn nicht sehen; er würde in ein paar Minuten da sein.

"Edward, kannst du meinen Nacken sehen?"

"Bella, zum zehntenmal,nein. Aber du _hast _einen orangenen Nacken." Er fing an zulachen also warf ich mit einem Kissen nach ihm.

"Edward, lach soviel du willst, aber du wirst der jenige sein, der mit Charlie fertig werden muss, wenn er den Fleck bemerkt. Wirklich Edward, manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, du willst das man uns erwischt!" Er zwinkerte und brachte mich zum lachen.

"Was denkst du, wird er zu alldem sagen?"

"Wer weiß! Vielleicht, das wir uns nie wieder sehen dürfen oder so was!" Ich scherzte, doch Edward schien das ernst zu nehmen.

Plötzlich hörte ich die Tür knallen; Charlie.

Edward und Ich sahen uns an und gingen hinunter.

"Ihr beiden setzt euch, wir müssen reden." Edward und Ich gingen Hand in Hand zur Couch und setzten uns hin. Charlie setzte sich uns gegenüber; er sah viel älter aus als sonst. Ich fühlte mich schlecht.

"Ihr beiden habt ganz schön viel zu erklären!" Er war immernoch in Rage.

"Nun ja Ch...Dad, du weißt, dass ich Edward liebe mit ganzem Herzen, wir sind perfekt für einander und wir denken, dass es Zeit ist unsere Beziehung auf das nächste Level zu heben; heiraten." Charlie zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen.

"Aber Bella, du bist so jung und hast noch so viel Zeit. Zu heiraten ist ein sehr großer Schritt in jeder Beziehung."

"Ich weiß, Dad, aber wir sind bereit; warum also warten?"

"Du solltest warten, weil du erst herrausfinden musst, ob er der richtige für dich ist, Bella. Er hat dich einmal verlassen, er könnte es wieder tun." Edward drückte meine Hand fester.

"Bei allem Respekt, Chief Swan, ich weiß das es der größte Fehler meines Lebens war, das ich Bella verlassen habe. Mit der Hochzeit will ich es wieder gut machen; jeden Tag den wir zusammen sind. Sie ist die Eine für mich, das weiß ich. Sie ist mein Leben, meine gesamte Existens und ich bitte dich, gib uns deinen Segen."

Charlie sah sprachlos aus nach Edwards Worten; die Aufrichtigkeit war überwältigend und ich wurde ein bisschen scharf! Bella,stop! Ich kann doch so was nicht denken, wenn Charlie dabei ist. Ich wette, er wird wegen des Trucks fragen.

"Dad, wirklich. Auch ich weiß, dass er der Richtige für mich ist. Ich kann mir en Leben ohne ihn nicht vorstellen." Charlie sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden.

"Gut, ich weiß, da gibt es nichts was ich tun kann also geb ich euch meinen Segen, aber Edward, ich schwöre wenn du ihr wehtust, dann werde ich..."

"DAD!,"rief ich dazwischen.

"Bella, er hat dich nicht gesehen, nachdem er dich verlassen hat. Du warst ein einziges Durcheinander und ich wusste nicht was ich mit dir tun sollte! Es war als wärst du tot, als wärst du nur noch körperlich da! Ich will in der Hölle laden, wenn ich das nocheinmal zulasse!"

Edward sah zu Boden; ich wusste, dass es ihn schmerzte, an die Zeit zu denken, als er mich verlassen hatte. Ich drückte seine Hand und küsste sie sanft. Edward sah mich lächelnd an.

"Chief Swan, ich verspreche, dass das nie mehr passieren wird."

"Das hoffe ich." Dann, ich konnte es nicht glauben, lächelte Charlie und sanft an.

"Ich hoffe wirklich das ihr beide glücklich seid und Bella, du darfst deine Mutter anrufen." Verdammt. Ich hatte sie total vergessen. Ich nickte gelassen; wollte ihm zeigen das mir das keine Angst machte, aber das tat es.

Ich stand auf und zog Edward mit mir als Charlie uns zurückrief.

"Wo gedenkt ihr hinzugehen? Wir sind noch nicht fertig." Verdammt. Ich dachte er hätte das vergessen. Charlie sah uns wieder ernst an.

"Wisst ihr zwei eigentlich wie peinlich das heute für mich war als ich den Anruf von meinem Vertreter gekriegt habe und herausfinde, dass ihr beide auf einem Privatgelände wart! Ich hab ja nichts gegen Teenager-Triebe aber doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! Ich beide hättet ins Gefängnis kommen können!" Oh Gott, bitte hör auf. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mit uns über Sex redet.

"Chief Swan, wie schon gesagt, es tut mir leid, dass ich so verantwortungslos war; so etwas wird nie wieder geschehen." Jaja...das haben wir alles schon gehört Edward! Ich schwöre, er ist schlimmer als ich!

"Okay Kids, ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, das ihr beiden sexuell aktiv seit, aber da ist nicht viel, was ich dagegen tun kann. Versprecht mir nur bitte, dass ihr euch schützt! Da gibt es so viele Krankheiten die heutzutage herumgehen und wenn du schwanger wirst, dann muss ich sagen, wird das dein Ende sein junge Dame!" Oh Gott, hat er gerade sexuell aktiv gesagt? Bitte Erdboden, verschluck mich! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er gerade gefragt hat ob wir uns schützen. Wir beide nickten und Charlie zeigte Genuugtun.

"Ach und noch eins: Kein Sex im Haus; ich werde das unter meinem Dach nicht gestatten!" Glaubt mir, ich würde nie daran denken, es zu tun wenn er da ist; so jung will ich nicht sterben.

"Natürlich nicht Dad. Ist das alles? Wir müssen nämlich nach oben und unsere Hausaufgaben zuende machen."

"Ja Bella" Ich stand auf.

"Oh und Bella?" Ich drehte mich zu dem verwirrt-guckenden Charlie um.

"Ja Dad?" Was war nun schon wieder falsch?

"Warum zur Hölle ist ein Nacken orange?" Edward versuchte krampfhaft nicht zulachen. Shit Shit Shit Shit.

"Bella? Es sieht so aus als hättest du deinen Nacken orange angemalt."

"Nun ja Dad, also ich hab da diese äh diese Creme ausprobiert, die muss wohl gefärbt haben!" Nett Bella!

"Hah, du siehst merkwürdig aus." Charlie lachte beim hinausgehen!

Edward und ich rannten lachend die Treppe hoch.

"Oh mein Gott, wie knapp war das denn! Ich dachte schon, mir würde keine Ausrede einfallen!"

"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass dein Nacken orange ist,Bella!"

"Gott sei Dank war es Charlie und nicht Renee, sie hätte das sofort erkannt!"

Edward und Ich legten uns auf mein Bett und kuschelten uns aneinander.

"Das war das peinlichste Gespräch meines Lebens." Edward lachte.

"Bella, du hast ja keine Ahnung was er gedacht hat."

"War es schlimm?"

"Er hat sich nur Sorgen um dich gemacht Bella und er traut mir nicht wirklich, aber ich nehme es ihm nicht übel, nicht nachdem ich dich verlassen habe."

"Edward, du weißt, dass ich dir vergeben habe."

"Ich weiß Bella, ich wünschte nur ich hätte das nicht getan; ich muss dem Fehler nun für immer leben."

"Ich hasse die Schuldgefühle, die du mit dir rumschleppst. Edward,lass es los, lass es los." Ich küsste ihn mit all meiner Liebe die ich für ihn empfand. Seine Hände hielten meine über meinem Kopf fest als seine Lippen meinen Nacken zauberhaft bearbeiteten. Oh nein, wir konnten das nicht tun.

"Edward, hör auf, bitte."

"Warum Bella?"

"Hast du bei dem Gespräch mit Charlie nicht zugehört?" Edward stöhnte.

.


	9. Chapter 6 Teil 2

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir diese Regel befolgen können." Ich lachte, er war vielleicht einer.

"Naja...wir werden sie heute nacht befolgen!"

"Aber Bella, ich gehe morgen." Warte, was?

"Was meinst du damit "du gehst"?" Der Schmerz des letzten Jahres schmerzte wie tausend Messerstiche.

"Nicht so, dumme Bella! Alice und ich gehen nach New York. Ich wollte etwas für unsere Hochzeit besorgen." Ich beruhigte mich sofort.

"Oh, wie lange wirst du weg sein?"

"Nur ein paar Tage Bella."

"Ich werde dich vermissen."

"Genauso wie ich dich vermissen werden, Liebste."

"Also, was besorgst du mir?" Ich gähnte laut; der Tag war der längste meines Lebens gewesen!

"Das ist eine Überraschung, schlaf meine Bella."

"Ich liebe dich Edward."

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel." Edward summte mein Schlaflied und auf der Stelle glitt ich in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf und fand ein Blatt Papier neben meinem Kopfkissen. Ich faltete es auf und began zu lesen.

Meine geliebte Bella,

du sahst so friedlich aus, als du schliefst, also habe ich dich nicht wecken wollen.

Ich werde so schnell wie es geht zuhause sein.

Ich werde dich heute Abend anrufen, bevor du schlafen gehst.

Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben.

Für immer dein

Edward.

Ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Die nächsten Tage ohne ihn würden so langweilig werden! Ich beschloss aufzustehen und ein paar Hochzeitsmagazine durchzublättern. Ich sollte wohl besser anfangen zu planen.

Den ganzen Tag saß ich da und machte Pläne für unsere Hochzeit. Es machte viel mehr Spaß, als ich gedacht hatte. Alice rief mich an und sagte mir, dass Charlie fast die ganze Nacht wegsein würde. Das war echt blöd, warum konnte er nie wegsein, wenn Edward da war?

Ich lag auf meinem Bett und dachte an Edward als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

"Hallo?"

"Hallo,Schatz."

"Oh Edward, ich vermisse dich so sehr, wann kommst du zurück?"

"Wir fahren morgen Abend."

"Ich bin so einsam ohne dich."

"Was hast du heute gemacht? Ich hoffe du hast dich aus allem Ärger herausgehalten."

"Natürlich! Ich habe mir ein paar Hochzeitsmagazine angeguckt. Du weißt schon, für Ideen."

"Gut und hast du welche?"

"Ja, ein paar. Aber das werde ich dir erzählen, wenn du wieder da bist."

"Ich habe gehört Charlie ist nicht da. Ist es okay für dich so allein zu sein, Liebste?"

"Naja, es wäre schöner wenn du hier wärst mit mir in diesem großem,verlassenem Haus; aber es ist okay." Ich werde ihm zeigen, was er verpasst.

"Bella, du weißt ja nicht, wie gern ich da wäre. Was tust du gerade?" Zeit für ein bisschen Spaß.

"Ich bin gerade dabei meine Panties und meine Unterwäsche über meine Beine zuziehen." Schnell zog ich mich aus und hatte nun nichts mehr an.

"Oh, das ist es also was du willst, Bella? Bist du feucht? Fühl für mich nach." Meine Hände wanderten zu meinem Unterleib und sofort waren sie nass.

"Ja, so feucht."

"Für mich Bella, sag, ist es für mich?"

"Immer für dich Edward. Ich bin so feucht für dich. Bist du hart?"

"Sehr." An seiner erregten Stimme erkannte ich, dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

"Ich liebe deine Stimme, wenn du erregt bist. Das ist so sexy." Edward knurrte.

"Gott Bella, ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich bei dir wäre."

"Was würdest du machen, wenn du da wärst."

"Wenn ich bei dir wäre, würde ich jetzt deinen wundervollen Nacken küssen und mich dann zu deinen Brustwarzen vorarbeiten. Ich würde sie in den Mund nehmen und an ihnen lecken. Bella, spiel mit ihnen. Stell dir vor ich würde das tun." Meine Hände wanderten zu meinen Brüsten; kneteten sie. Ich neckte mich selbst. Stellte mir vor es wäre Edward. Ich stöhnte laut ins Telefon.

"Das fühlt sich so gut an,Edward..."

"Genau das wollte ich hören, Liebste. Ich würde nun deinen Körper lecken und küssen, bis zu deiner Hitze. Ich hebe deine weichen Beine über meine Schultern, damit ich besseren Zugang habe und dann komm ich mit meinem Mund neher bis ich dich schmecken kann. Oh Bella, du schmeckst so verdammt gut. Kannst du mich fühlen, Liebste?" Meine Finger stießen immer wieder in meine Hitze.

"Ja Edward, das fühlt sich so gut an. Hör nicht auf. Ich will dich in mir spüren, ich will das du mich so hart fickst." Edward stöhnte laut auf während ich andauernd seufzte.

"Ich will so tief in dir sein Bella. So tief Bella. Ich drücke mein Gesicht in deinen Nacken und stoße immer wieder rein und raus."

"Oh Edward...bring mich dazu für dich zu kommen, bitte, bitte Edward." Ich flehte, aber ich brauchte die Befreiung von unserem schmutzigen Telefonat.

"Ich drehe uns um, damit du oben bist. Du gleitest vorsichtig auf mich. Fühlst du, wie tief ich in dir bin, Bella? Spür, wie wir perfekt zusammenpassen."

"Edward, du bist so hard für mich, oder?"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, meine wunderschöne Bella. Du fängst an mich zu reiten, reibst dich an mir..."

"Edward, das fühlt sich fantastisch an." Meine Finger stießen wie verrückt rein und raus.

"Bella, werd schneller..."

"Komm für mich Edward, du siehst so sexy aus, wenn du kommst."

"Ich fühle, wie du dich um mich bewegst, ich bin fast da."

"Ich auch, ich bin so nah, Edward nur einen noch, nur einen.....EDWARD!" Der Orgasmus überschwemmte mich und ich hörte auf der anderen Seite des Telefons, wie Edward ebenfalls kam.

"Oh Bella, das war so verdammt gut..." Ein paar Minuten später hatte ich mich von meinem Orgasmus erholt und spürt, wie sehr mein Handgelenk vom mastrubieren wehtat.

"Edward, das war fantastisch."

"Das war es, Bella. außer, dass ich jetzt sauber machen muss." Ich lachte und gähnte zu selben Zeit.

"Warts erst ab, bis ich wieder zuhause bin." Ich hörte die Erregtheit in seiner Stimme und war selbst sofort wieder erregt.

"Ernsthaft Edward. Du bist schon wieder erregt? Hörst du jemals auf?" Er lachte.

"Sorry Bella. Ich dachte nur daran was wir gerade getan haben. Das ist so heiß!"

"Ich weiß,wir sollten das öfter tun."

"Das brauchen wir nicht Bella, ich werde niewieder so weit weg von dir sein. Ich muss sagen, mir würde es mehr gefallen wenn wir es in echt tun."

"Mir geht es genauso, Edward."

"Bella,Liebste. Geh schlafen. Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet."

"Okay, du bist also morgen wieder da?"

"Morgen Nacht, Liebste. Schlaf schön."

"Liebe dich,Edward."

"Liebe dich auf, mein Engel." Ich legte auf und drängelte mich schnell in einen von Edwards Pullovern. Dann glitt ich in einen tiefen Schlaf, während die Sachen, die wir am Telefon gemacht hatten, in meinem Kopf rumspukten und mein ganzer Traum war in...naja....orange.

_Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews_


	10. Chapter 7

Ich wachte auf und fühlte einen kalten, steinernen Körper neben; Edward war zurück!

Schnell drehte ich mich um und blickte in die Augen meines Verlobten. Er lächelte mich schief an und lachte.

"Ich bin zurück, Liebste."

"Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Edward küsste mich, er hatte mich also auch vermisst.

"Es ist so schön wieder zu Hause zu sein, Bella. Ich habe immerzu an dich denken müssen und naja, nach dem Telefonat letzte Nacht wollte ich nichts anderes als zurück zukommen und es mit dir zu tun." Seine Stimme war erregt und ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du es jetzt mit mir tust?" Er lachte.

"Du verschwendest keine Zeit, nicht wahr Bella? Wir können nicht, Charlie ist im gegenüberliegendem Raum und ich habe das Gefühl, dass er gleich aufwacht. Außerdem solltest du die Regel beachten, Liebste!" Ich stöhnte auf.

"Du weißt, dass es gesund ist ab und zu die Regeln zu brechen."

"Ach so und wir haben die Regeln noch nie gebrochen?"

"Okay ja, wir haben sie gebrochen. Gutes Argument."

"Okay, was willst du heute machen, Bella?"

"Naja, wir haben jetzt seit Jahren vor deinen dämlichen Volvo zur Autowäsche zu bringen, das könnten wir heute tun. Und danach chillen wir bis Charlie von der Arbeit kommt."

"Ich liebe deine Art zu denken, Bella. Ich hole nur schnell meinen Volvo."

"Okay, ich mach mich fertig."

"Okay, ich liebe dich so sehr."

"Ich liebe dich auch Edward; nun geh schon; je schneller wir los gehen um so schneller sind wir wieder zurück." Ich zwinkerte Edward zu, der lachte.

"Bella, ich habe dich in ein Tier verwandelt."

"Oh, willst du das ich damit aufhöre?"

"Nein Bella, ich will das du weiter machst." Edward küsste mich leidenschaftlich und sprang dann aus dem Fenster.

Es könnte nicht besser werden; Edward war zurück und unsere Hochzeit war in ein paar Wochen. Ich wunderte mich, was sein Geschenk war. Ich würde ihn später danach fragen.

Ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche und ging dann zu meinem Kleiderschrank um zu entscheiden, was ich anziehen würde.

Mein Telefon fing an zu klingeln.

"Bella, ich hab dir dein Outfit in die oberste Schublade gelegt. Vertrau mir, das willst du heute anziehen." Dann legte sie auf; Alice war manchmal echt verrückt. Ich meine, wann hatte sie die Zeit gehabt mir ein Outfit rauszusuchen?

Ich öffnete die erste Schublade und darin lag ein weißer Baumwoll-Rock und ein einfarbiger V-Ausschnitt Pulli. Was plante sie? Ich entschied ihren Ratschlag anzunehmen und zog mich an. Ich sah in den Spiegel und musste zugeben, dass ich wirklich gut aussah. Ich zog meine Stiefel an und band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Die Türklingel läutete und ich rannte hinunter. Edward stand draußen und der Volvo parkte hinter ihm.

Seine Augen wanderten hungrig über meinen Körper und sie wurden eine Spur dunkler.

Ich drehte mich langsam im Kreis, damit er mich ganz betrachten konnte.

"Bella, fang nicht mit etwas an, was ich nicht hier beenden kann." Seine Stimme war angespannt und er sah aus, als würde er mich gerne in seine Arme schließen; perfekt. Alice wusste genau, was sie tat.

Ich ging an ihm vorbei und stieg in den Volvo. Als ich an ihm vorbei ging strich ich mit meiner Hand über seinen Körper. Aus dem Inneren des Wagens sah ich, dass er immernoch an der Tür stand. Das war so lustig.

Nach einer Minute saß er im Auto.

"Lass uns einfach den dummen Wagen, damit wir schnell wieder nach Hause können."

"Okay Edward beeil dich und fahr los."

Edward raste die Straße entlang; er wollte seinen Wagen so schnell wie möglich gewaschen haben, damit wir wieder nach Hause konnten."

Wir erreichten die Autowaschanlage und Edward ging hinein, um die Ticket Nummer zubekommen. Er kam wieder raus.

"Also, welche hast du bekommen?"

"Offenbar die beste."

"Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen." Er lachte als wir in die Waschanlage fuhren.

Als es anfing, entschied ich mich dazu, es mir gemütlich zumachen. Ich wusste, dass es eine Weile dauern würde.

Ich schlug mein eines Bein über das andere, nicht ahnend, dass dies noch mehr von meinen Beinen freilegte.

Edward knurrte als seine eine Hand anfing mein Bein zu streicheln. Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzuschauen und plötzlich war sein Mund auf meinem.

Unsere Zungen kämpften um die Oberhand und er drückte mich gegen das Fenster. Dies wird das zweite Mal sein, dass wir Sex im Auto haben.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest so etwas nicht in deinem Volvo machen?!" Ich lachte.

"Ich kann nicht anders, Bella. Wir waren für ein paar Tage getrennt und naja, wenn du so herauskommst, muss ich einfach mit dir zusammen sein."

"Wir müssen schnell sein; ich will nicht schon wieder erwischt werden." Edward lachte.

Wir hatten keine Zeit um uns komplett auszuziehen. Edward lehnte den Sitz zurück, als ich mich gespreizt auf ihn setzte. Seine Hände rissen meine Unterwäsche herunter und warfen sie weg. Dann drang er mit zwei Fingern in mich ein. Ich stöhnte laut auf und Edward knurrte.

Ich öffnete seine Jeans und zog sie und seine Boxershort herunter. Ich nahm seine Erektion in meinen Mund und seine Hände griffen nach meinem Kopf und er bestimmte das Tempo, das er wollte. Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter.

Ich hörte auf an ihm zu lecken und er hob mich auf das Amaturenbrett. Ich sah auf und sah die Maschine die den Wagen wusch, meine Füße die auf dem Boden des Wagens waren und meine weit geöffneten Beine. Ich konnte Edward nicht sehen, aber ich fühlte ihn. Er stieß schnell in mich und ich stöhnte laut auf.

"Edward."

"Gefällt dir das, Bella? Verdammt, du fühlst dich so verfickt gut an." Ich liebte es wenn Edward fluchte. Es war so sexy.

"Mach weiter Edward." Ich stöhnte laut, aber ich wusste, dass die Maschinen meine Schreie dämpfen würden. Edward stieß weiter in mich. Mich jedem Stoß fiel ich tiefer und tiefer.

Jedes Mal wurde der Sex mit ihm besser. Ich wollte, dass er nie mehr aufhörte.

Ich fühlte, wie Edward meinen Bauch küsste, während er mich fickte.

"Bella, du bist so verdammt sexy.."Seine Hand glitt hinunter und rieb meine Klitoris. Und mit einem letzten Stoß brachte er mich zum kommen.

"EDWARD,"schrie ich. Ich konnte hören, wie er knurrte und sich in mir ergoß.

Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, hörte ich wie die Maschinen stoppten. Schnell sah ich zu Edward.

"Es kann noch nicht vorbei sein, oder?"

"Bella, zieh deine Sachen an." Ich zog schnell meinen Rock gerade. Ich sah mich nach meiner Unterwäsche um, konnte sie jedoch nicht finden. In Vampir-Geschwindigkeit hatte Edward seine Jeans wieder an und wir saßen wieder normal im Auto.

- So, das war der erste Teil

Reviews?!?!


	11. Chapter 72

Danke Danke Danke, für die vielen lieben Reviews =)

Und tausend Dank an meine wundervolle Beta-Leserin Vampir Love!!! 3

Ein paar Männer, die dort arbeiteten, kamen in die Waschanlage. Edward kurbelte das Fenster herunter.

"Wir haben jemanden schreien gehört und dachten, dass vielleicht etwas nicht stimmt." Mist.

"Ja, meine Verlobte hat Angst vor Autowaschanlagen. Sie denkt, die Maschinen kommen ins Auto." Edward und die Männer lachten. Toll, ich stand ich als Trottel da.

"Alles ist gut, junge Dame. Nichts wird ihnen passieren." Arschloch.

Der Mann hörte auf zulachen, als er etwas in Edward´s Wagen erblickte. Ich folgte seinem Blick und da, an Edward´s Lenkrad, hing meine Unterwäsche; Mist.

Der Mann wurde rot als er bemerkte, das wir bemerkten, was er da anschaute. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum ihm das peinlich war. Seine Verlegenheit verwandelte sich schnell in Wut.

"Ich werde so etwas in meiner Autowaschanlage nicht erlauben. Was ist mit euch Leuten los? Ich werde die Polizei benachrichtigen müssen." Nein, bitte nicht.

"Sir, es ist nicht so wie es aussieht." Das schien die letzten Tage wohl Edward´s Lieblingssatz zu sein.

Ich blickte zu den anderen Männern, die lachten. Ich wurde wieder knallrot und legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände.

"Ich werde die Polizei nicht anrufen, aber ihr beiden dürft meine Waschanlage nie wieder betreten." Der Mann ging davon.

"Teenager." Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab uns ein Zeichen, das wir verschwinden sollten.

Edward nickte mit dem Kopf und fuhr aus der Anlage heraus. Ein paar Meter weiter hielt er am Straßenrand an und wir brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Naja,Liebste, immerhin haben sie uns diesmal dabei nicht gesehen."

"Es war trotzdem genauso schlimm." Edward nahm meine Unterwäsche und stopfte sie sich in seine Tasche.

"Du bist so versaut."

"Jedoch hast du keine Beschwerde eingelegt."

"Na gut. Wie auch immer, dein Wagen ist sauber."

"Ja, aber jetzt muss ich den Innenraum säubern." Ich lachte, als Edward zu mir nach Hause fuhr.

Wir gingen hinein und ich machte mir selbst Mittagessen.

"Also Liebste, wie läufts mit der Hochzeits-Planung?"

"Oh ja! Ich dachte mir, wir könnten in der Kirche heiraten, in der meine Eltern geheiratet haben. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Alice meine Brautjungfer wird und ich habe mir mein Kleid ausgesucht."

"Bella, das hört sich alles wundervoll an. Du weißt, dass Alice durchdrehen wird vor Freude, dass sie deine Brautjungfer wird." Mein Telefon klingelte und ich wusste sofort, wer es war.

"Hallo Alice."

"Bella, ich liebe dich so sehr. Du bist die beste Schwester aller Zeiten! Das Kleid ist umwerfend! Du musste heute Nacht zu uns kommen. Da gibt es soviel das ich dir zeigen möchte. Ich habe viele Arrangements getroffen, die du lieben wirst."

"Okay Alice, ich komm später vorbei."

"Danke Bella, außerdem sehe ich gerade wie deine Zukunft verschwindet." Alice legte auf und in dem Moment ging die Tür auf. Edward kräuselte die Nase angewidert, was mich schließen ließ, dass es Jacob war.

Ich ging zu Tür, wo mein bester Freund stand und verwirrt guckte.

"Bella, wir müssen reden."

"Okay Jake, komm rein."

Er grüßte Edward, der ihm zunickte.

"Schau Bella, ich bringe den Volvo nach Hause. Ich denke er muss mit dir reden. Ich weiß nicht über was, aber es scheint wichtig zu sein."

"Danke, dass du es verstehst."

"Für dich tue ich alles, Liebste."

Ich küsste Edward zum Abschied und er verließ das Haus.

Ich drehte mich zu Jacob um, und sah das er durch den Flur schritt.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich warte schon seit Tagen darauf es dir zu sagen, Bella. Ich weiß, dass du es schon weißt, aber ich muss die Dinge klären; Ich liebe dich Bella, nimm mich!"

"Was? Jake, wir haben doch schon darüber geredet! Ich heirate Edward."

"Ja, ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich kann das nicht akzeptieren. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst,Bella."

"Ja, als ein Freund, das wars. Ich liebe Edward mehr als alles andere, er ist derjenige den ich will."

"Nur weil er mit dir schläft? Du weißt, ich würde das auch mit dir tun. Und ich weiß das ich genauso gut bin." Er kam mir gefährlich nah und ich fühlte mich unwohl.

"Jake, das hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich meine, ja er befriedigt meine Bedürfnisse, aber ich liebe ihn weil er er ist und nicht wegen dem Sex."

"Das glaube ich dir nicht." Ernsthaft, was war mit dem Kerl los?

Das nächste was passierte, war, dass er mich gegen die Tür drückte und sein warmer Mund meine Lippen fand; nicht schon wieder! Ich überlegte mir, ihn wegzudrücken, aber er würde sich nicht bewegen. Ich schickte meine Hand auf Wanderschaft, nach irgentwas; ich fand das Telefon im Flur und schlug ihm damit auf den Kopf.

Jacob trat zurück und fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Was fällt dir ein?"

Ich öffnete die Tür für ihn und wartet darauf, das er verschwand.

"Bella,Mist. Es tut mir Leid, ich meinte es nicht so. Ich bin ausgerastet. Bitte, können wir das vergessen und wieder beste Freunde sein?"

"Geh! Jake, ich habe dir so viele Chancen gegeben und die verschwendest sie alle! Diesesmal hoffe ich, dass Edward dir den Kiefer bricht!"

Jake sah auf den Boden und rannte zu Tür hinaus. Ich schlug sie zu und ließ mich auf den Boden sinken. Schnell zog ich mein Handy hervor und wählte die mir sehr bekannte Nummer. In der Ferne hörte ich ein Heulen, voller Schmerz.

"Edward, ich brauche dich..."


	12. Chapter 8 Teil 1

EPOV.

"Edward, ich brauche dich..." Diese vier Wörter überraschend mich, als erstes dachte ich sie meinte Sex, aber an dem Ton ihrer Stimme erkannte ich, dass Etwas passiert war. Etwas schlimmes.

"Ich werde sofort da sein, Liebste." Ich rannte, schneller als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich musste wissen, was mit Bella passiert war! Wenn irgentwer ihr wehgetan haben sollten, werde ich diejenigen töten. Bevor ich ihr Haus erreicht hatte, konnte ich mir shcon denken wer das Problem war; Jacob Black.

Ich erreichte ihr Haus und fand sie, weinend auf der Couch liegend, vor. Was zur Hölle war passiert?

Ich ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme.

"Bella,Liebste, was is los?"

"Er hat es schon wieder getan! Merkt er nicht, wie weh es mir tut, dass ich seine Liebe nicht erwidern kann? Warum kann er nicht akzeptieren, dass ich dich liebe." Ich lag mit meiner Vermutung, dass es um Jacob ging also richtig. Er war immer die Ursache!

"Bella, Süße, was hat er getan?" Sie war so sensibel.

"Warum kann er nicht akzeptieren, dass ich seine Liebe nicht erwidern kann? Jedesmal wenn ich mit ihm rede, tue ich ihm mehr weh, als ich eigentlich wollte und dann küsst er mich und drückt mich gegen die Tür und ich konnte nicht fliehen und dann-" Wut machte sich in mir breit.

"ER HAT WAS?" Bella sah mich an.

"Er hat mich geküsst."

"Ich habe dem Hund gesagt, wenn er dich nochmal küsst, dann breche ich seinen Kiefer. Er ist so gut wie tot." Ich wollte aufstehen, doch Bella's kleine Hände hielten mich zurück.

"Nein Edward, er hat schon soviel durchgemacht. Ich kann ihm nicht nocheinmal wehtun."

Ich weiß nicht, ob es an der Wut lag, die ich verspürte, da er meine Bella angefasst hatte oder an der Tatsache, dass sie ihn verteidigte, aber ich wurde nich wütender.

"Bella, warum verteidigst du ihn? Er tut dir immer wieder weh, nicht andersherum! Ich hätte ihn töten sollen, das erste Mal als er dich geküsst hatte." Mein Wutausbruch schockte Bella.

"Edward Cullen, sag nie wieder solche Dinge! Er ist mein bester Freund, okay? Wie würdest du es finden, wenn es andersherum wäre? Ich kann ihm nicht geben was er will und das bringt mich um!"

"Dann geh doch und gib ihm was er will." Ich weiß, ich verhalte mich wie ein dreijähriger, aber Jacob Black brachte eine böse Seite von mir zum Vorschein.

"Du bist so unreif! Du weißt doch, dass du die Liebe meines Lebens bist. Wir werden heiraten, in Gottes Namen! Er werde nie jemand anderen wollen! Ernsthaft Edward, manchmal denke ich, dass du noch erwachsen werden musst. Er ist mein bester Freund und wegen mir leidet er und-"

Ich weiß woran es lag. Vielleicht daran, dass Bella so sexy aussah, wenn sie schrie. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich eifersüchtig war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Bella ihre Liebe zu mir in Worte fasste. Wie auch immer; ich tat es jedenfalls. Ich stoppte ihren Wutausbruch mit einem Kuss und drückte sie gegen die Wand im Wohnzimmer.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren würde, aber ich küsste sie mit all meiner Liebe die ich aufbringen konnte. Zuerst versuchte sie mich wegzudrücken; Ich wusste, dass sie wütend auf mich war, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich versuchte mich zurückzuziehen, doch sie griff nach meinem Hinterkopf und drückte mich an sie.

Ich denke, dass sie immernoch wütend war, was ich an der Grobheit erkannte. Außerdem hielt Bella sich nicht zurück; sie würde ihren Ärger bei unserem Sex auslassen und genau das würde ich auch tun.

Ich drückte Bella enger an mich und drückte sie weiter an die Wand. Ein Bild fiel von der Wand und fiel auf den Boden, aber es störte uns nicht.

Unsere Hände flogen über unsere Körper und meine Männlichkeit war total hart. Wieder griff sie grob in mein Haar und drängte sich an mich. Unsere Zungen kämpfte um die Oberhand.

Bella's Beine schlangen sich um meine Taille während eine meiner Hände sie festhielten. Ihre Hände glitten zum Saum ihres Top's ; sie zog es sich über den Kopf und warf es auf die Couch.

"Edward, ." Die Dominanz in ihrer Stimme machte mich noch härter.

Unsere Münder trafen wieder zusammen, als ich versuchte zur Treppe zugelangen. Unsere Bwegungen waren hastig und grob, sodass wir auf unserem Weg gegen mehrere Möbel stießen. Ich hörte Rumse und dumpfe Aufschläge überall um mich herum, aber es interessierte mich nicht. Alles was ich wollte, war sie zu vögeln.

Wir schafften es zur Treppe und ich beförderte uns mit meiner Vampir-Geschwindigkeit nach oben, während Bella an meinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. In sekundenschnelle waren wir durch ihre Zimmertür gelangt und fielen aufs Bett. Bella´s Beine waren immernoch um meine Hüfte geschlungen, als sie anfing sich an mir zu reiben. Dank der total erregenden Reibung, fing ich an zu stöhnen.

"Gefällt dir das Edward?" Sie fing an sich stärker an mir zu reiben und wieder entwich mir ein lautes Stöhnen. Diese Seite von Bella kannte ich noch nicht. Sie tat es wieder und wartete auf meine Antwort.

"Fuck ja, Bella." Bella strahlte vor Stolz; sie wusste was sie mit mir anstellte.


	13. Chapter 8 Teil 2

Teil 2 (puhh lang, aber endlich fertig, viel Spaß beim lesen) =)

Bella´s Hände wanderten zu meinem T-Shirt und sie zog es mir über den Kopf. Meine Hände legten sich über den Verschluss ihres BH´s .Ich öffnete ihn und befreite ihre Brüste.

"Bella, du bist so verdammt sexy." Ich beschloss, dass sie an der Reihe war um befriedigt zu werden und mein Mund wanderte zu ihrem linken Nippel, nahm ihn in den Mund und biss sanft hinein. "Edward" Bella keuchte und ich wiederholte es. Ihr Unterleib bäumte sich auf. Mein Mund wanderte ihre glühende Haut hinunter, bis ich bei ihrem weißen Mini-Rock angelangt war; wegen unserer Bewegungen war ihr Rock ein wenig hochgerutscht. Dann bemerkte ich, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hatte sich neue Unterwäsche anzuziehen, nach unserem Vorfall in der Autowaschanlage. Dank des Einblicks wurde ich noch härter. Sie kicherte.

"Das hast du nicht erwartet, oder?" Ihre Stimme klang verspielt, doch trotzdem konnte man noch eine leichte Spur von Ärgernis heraushören. Sie schien stolz auf sich zu sein, dass sie mich überrascht hatte.

Ich lachte und mit Vampir-Geschwindigkeit drang ich mit zwei Fingern in sie ein. Sie stöhnte laut auf; eine neue Welle von Lust überschwemmte sie. "Das hast du nicht erwartet, oder Bella?" Sie sah mich böse an und wieder drang ich mit meinen Fingern in sie ein.

"Gott, Bella, du bist so verdammt feucht." Normalerweise fluchte ich nicht oft, aber dieses Mädchen brachte viele verschiedene Emotionen aus mir raus. "Bitte fick mich einfach Edward, ich muss dich in mir spüren." Die Dringlichkeit und Dominanz ihrer Stimme brachte mich dazu, sie noch mehr zu wollen.

Ich legte den Rest meiner Kleidung ab, während Bella ihren Rock auszog, was sie komplett nackt werden ließ. Langsam glitt ich mit meinem Penis über ihren Eingang; neckte sie. Sie stöhnte. "Edward, bitte." Ich weiß nicht warum ich es sagte, aber ich tat es:"Denk an das nächste mal, wenn der Hund dich küsst."

Bella's Gesichtsausdruck wurde so wütend wie zu vor, doch bevor sie ein Wort sagen konnte, stieß ich in sie. "Gott Edward, du Depp." "Willst du das ich aufhöre?"

"Nein, hör niemals auf." Ich hielt sie fest und stieß wieder in sie. Wir beide stöhnten auf bei dem Gefühl von meinem Penis tief in ihr.

"Bella, du fühlst dich so gut an. So verdammt eng." Ich stieß mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit in sie, während sie weiter stöhnte.

"Sag mir, dass ich der einzige bin, der es schafft, dass du dich so fühlst." Ich musste sie sagen hören, dass sie mich wollte, für meinen Stolz musste ich es wissen.

"Fuck, ja Edward; nur du bringst mich dazu, mich so zu fühlen. Nur dich will ich in mir fühlen." Der hochnäsige Teil von mir war überglücklich und ich stieß härter in sie.

Sie schrie, biss mir hart in die Schulter und schlug ihre Nägel in meinen Rücken. Es hätte eigentlich wehtun müssen, aber das tat es nicht, es erhöhte bloß den Genuß und ich wusste, dass ich kurz davor war, meinen Balast loszuwerden. Sex mit Bella wurde niemals langweilig und wenn der Sex dann immer so war, sollten wir uns öfter streiten!

Mit dem Mund nahm ich einen ihrer Nippel auf, und mit der rechten Hand rieb ich in kleinen Kreisen ihren Kitzler. Dann kniff ich ihn, was Bella jedesmal zum zittern brachte.

"Oh mein Gott, Edward." Ich fühlte, wie Bella´s Wände sich um mich herum schlossen und ein letztes Mal stieß ich in sie, woraufhin mein Orgasmus einsetzte und ich mein Sperma in sie spritzte.

Ich blieb in Bella, da der Schweiß von ihr tropfte und ich sie mit meiner Anwesenheit kühlte; das konnte Jacob garantiert nicht!

Ich schaute in Bella´s Gesicht und erwartete, dass sie sehr sehr wütend war. Allerdings lächelte sie mich an.

"Weißt du Edward, ich denke wir sollten uns öfter streiten! Das war der heißeste Sex, den wir je hatten!" Ich lachte.

"Du hast mir die Worte aus dem Mund genommen." Ich glitt aus Bella heraus und mir wurde kalt, weil ich die Vereinigung unserer Körper vermisste.

Ich legte mich neben sie und zog sie an mich.

"Es tut mir Leid Edward, wegen dieser ganzen Jacob-Sache. Es ist nur so hart für mich, dass ich ihm immer wieder wehtue. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe und dich nie verlassen würde. Er ist bloß mein Freund und deswegen tut es so weh, weil ich ihm niemals mehr geben kann."

"Nein Bella, mir tut es Leid. Ich habe einen total falschen Rückschluss gemacht und dann bin ich eifersüchtig geworden, als ich an euch beide zusammen gedacht hatte. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst, Bella. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du ihn liebst."

"Als einen Freund, Edward, nicht mehr." Ich lächelte sanft und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze.

Bella sah aus, als wäre sie tief in Gedanken; in diesen Moment wünschte ich, ich könnte ihre Gedanken lesen. Plötzlich wurde sie rot.

"Bella, was ist los?" Sie sah zu Boden.

"Mir ist es nur peinlich, dass ich so bestimmend war, du weißt schon unten, als...verdammt."

"Was ist los?"

"Unten." Sie brauchte dieses einzelne Wort nur zu sagen und ich bekam Panik; Charlie würde in einer Stunde nach Hause kommen.

"Okay, wir sollten uns anziehen und aufräumen und dann werde ich unserem Freund Jacob mal einen Besuch abstatten." Bella sah mich besorgt an.

"Bella, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich nichts zu ihm sagen werde! Er muss lernen, dass er nicht rumgehen und anderer Leute Verlobte küssen kann, besonders wenn diese es nicht wollen! Ich kann das nicht so hinnehmen."

"Edward, bitte, tu ihm nicht weh." Ich wünschte ich könnte ihm wehtun, andauernd fügte er Bella Schmerzen zu.

"Edward, versprich es mir." Ich sah betrübt zu Boden.

"Ich werde ihm nicht wehtun, ich will ihm nur Angst machen." Bella sah zufrieden mit meiner Antwort aus.

Schnell machten wir uns fertig und rannten nach unten; der Ort war ein einziges Durcheinander. Es war unmöglich das Bild, dass auf den Boden gefallen und die Tassen die vom Tisch gefallen waren, war zu reparieren

"Bella, ich kann aufräumen, aber ich weiß nicht, was wir mit den kaputten Sachen machen sollen."

Mit Vampir-Geschwindigkeit rannte ich durchs Haus und hob alles auf, was wir während unserem heißen Rummachens heruntergeworfen hatten.

Nach 10 Minuten war ich fertig und drehte mich zu Bella, die versuchte das Bild im Mülleimer zu verstecken.

"Also wirklich Bella, das is der dämmlichste Ort, wo man kaputte Gegenstände aufbewahren kann." Sie lachte.

"Ich werde sie auf dem Weg zu Jacob mitnehmen."

"Was soll ich Charlie sagen?"

"Du denkst besser schnell nach, sein Auto kommt die Straße herunter gefahren."

"Vielleicht bemerkt er es nicht."

"Hoffentlich. Liebste, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und Jacob schreiben, dass er dich an den Klippen kurz vor La Push treffen soll. Sag ihm nicht, dass ich anstelle von dir dort hingehen werde. Und danach komm ich wieder hierher." Bella holte ihr Handy raus.

"Okay Edward, aber erinnere dich daran, was du mir versprochen hast!"

"Ja ich weiß; den Hund nicht töten, weil er auch Gefühle hat." Sie lachte.

"Richtig, bleib nicht so lange weg. Ich werde dich vermissen."

"So wie ich dich vermissen werde. Ich liebe dich Bella Swan, bald Cullen."

"Und ich liebe dich auch, baldiger Ehemann." Ich gab ihr schnell einen Kuss, als ich hörte, wie Charlie die Haustür öffnete.

Ich verschwand durch die Hintertür und war fast aus Hörreichweite von Bella's Haus, als ich Charlie zu Bella sagen hörte:

"Bella, was ist mit dem Bild an der Wand passiert?" So viel dazu, dass er es nicht merken würde. "Welches Bild?" Gut gespielt, Bella. "Das, was du von Phoenix mitgebracht hast." Oder doch nicht so gut gespielt.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich muss es wohl woanders hingetan haben." "Okay, und warum ist da Glas auf dem Boden?" Mist, wir müssen wohl was vergessen haben."

Ich hörte Bella's Antwort nicht mehr, da ich nun zu weit weg war.

Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Jacob Black.

Ich könnte ihn töten, ganz leicht, aber ich hatte Bella versprochen ihn nicht anzurühren. Schwer, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten, aber ich würde es. Was denkt er sich, wer er ist? Immer wieder versuchte er, mit Bella zusammen zukommen und ich war immer nett zu ihm gewesen. Ich wusste, er würde alles für Bella tun, abgesehen davon, aufhören sie zu küssen, obwohl sie es von ihm verlangte.

Ich beschleunigte auf dem Weg zu meinem Ziel und da saß Jacob, die Beinen von der Klippe baumelnd und verdammt, es würde so einfach sein, zu ihm zu rennen und ihn zu schubsen. Erinner dich an das Versprechen! Ich versuchte, die Idee abzuschütteln und konzentrierte mich auf das, was ich sagen wollte.

"Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, Blutsauger." Okay, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

"Gut für dich, dann weißt du also auch, warum ich da bin?"

"Vielleicht, um mich von der Klippe zuschubsen?" Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er nicht der Gedankenleser war.

"Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hätte."Meine Stimme war eiskalt und einschüchternd.

Jacob stand auf und drehte sich zu mir um.

"Hör mir zu Cullen, ich konnte mir nicht helfen, okay! Ich liebe sie und werde sie verlieren, es ist hart damit klar zu kommen!"

"Denk nicht, ich würde das nicht wissen! Ich dachte einmal , ich hätte sie verloren, und mein Leben war damit beendet, okay!"

"Ja, weil du sie verlassen hast! Du verdienst keine zweite Chance. Ich war für sie da, die ganze Zeit." Er hatte Recht, damit, dass ich sie verlassen hatte.

"Ich weiß, dass ich sie verlassen hatte und ich bereue es jeden Tag, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie weniger liebte! Sie ist meine Verlobte! Du hast eine verlobte Frau geküsst, was zur Hölle ist bei dir schief gelaufen, man? Es war ja nicht mal das erste Mal, dass du das getan hast! Letztes Mal habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dir den Kiefer brechen werde."

"Und warum hast du es dann nicht?" Ich ging zu ihm und blickte ihm in die Augen.

"Oh, glaub mir, dass hätte ich, wenn ich Bella nicht versprochen hätte, dich nicht anzufassen." Er lachte.

"Siehst du, im Gegenteil zu dir habe ich das getan, wass Bella mir gesagt hat. Ich würde ihr nie absichtlich wehtun."

"Hey, man, du tust so als würde ich Bella nicht kennen! Ich will mich nicht zwischen euch drängen, aber ich liebe sie und ich werde nicht aufgeben. Es ist noch Zeit." Plötzlich hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm; er war gebrochen.

Meine Stimme wurde ruhiger, "Unsere Hochzeit ist in ein paar Wochen, wir werden heiraten, Jake, es ist ernst und wir werden für immer zusammen sein; nichts wird sich uns in den Weg stellen, besonders kein zu-groß-geratener Hund." Er knurrte.

"Du meinst für immer, weil du sie verwandeln wirst, oder?"

"Das wusstest du bereits."

"Cullen, ich freu mich für Bella, ich weiß, dass ich das nicht zeige und naja, es bringt mich um das zu sagen, aber ich will nur das Beste für sie. Sie scheint zu denken, dass du das bist, auch wenn ich das bezweifle. Ich denke, deswegen komm ich immer wieder zu ihr zurück."

"Wenn du das Beste für sie willst, dann lass sie in Ruhe und freu dich für uns."

"Das werde ich akzeptieren, aber ich schwöre, wenn du ihr je wehtust, werde ich dich töten."

"Wenn ich ihr je wehtun sollte, dann würde ich dich anflehen, mich zu töten." Seine Gesichtszüge wurden weich.

"Bella und ich würden uns freuen, wenn du zu unserer Hochzeit kommst." Ich wusste nicht, woher ich die Kraft hatte das zu sagen.

"Das würde Bella glücklich machen, und das würde mich wiederum glücklich machen, also denk drüber nach."

"Ja, ich werde auf jedenfall da sein." Er lächelte sanft. Ich nickte.

Ich wandte mich um, um zurück zu Bella zu rennen, als ich hinter mir seine Drohung hörte.

"Vergiss nicht, Cullen, ich werde jeden deiner Schritte beobachten."

"Ich weiß, ich werde das selbe tun."

Dann rannte ich zurück zu meiner Liebsten. Ich wunderte mich, wie die ganze Bild-Sache ausgegangen war.

Charlie öffnete mir die Tür.

"Hey, Chief Swan."

"Edward, wie geht es dir?"

"Ja gut, danke und Ihnen?"

"Ja, nur müde nach der Arbeit."

"Oh, ich soll Sie daran erinnern, dass Alice morgen für die Kleider-Probe vorbei kommen wird." Er lachte.

"Danke." Ich wollte gerade hineingehen...

"Oh, und Edward?"

"Ja?"

"Du mustt für das Bild nicht bezahlen. Ich weiß, dass es ein Unfall war und du es fallen gelassen hast, als du es dir angesehen hast. Bella hat versucht dich zu decken, aber schließlich hat sie es zugegeben." Charlie lachte und ich stieg mit ein.

Ich ging in Bella´s Zimmer und sah, wie sie auf und ab schreitete. Sobald sie mich sah, rannte sie auf mich zu, umarmte mich und küsste mein Gesicht ab.

"Bella, Liebste, was ist los?"

"Ich hatte bloß Angst, dass dir was zugestoßen sein könnte."

"Dumme Bella. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich wieder komme. Ach ja und danke für die Warnung wegen der ganzen Bild-Sache!" Sie lachte. "Wirklich Bella, eine Nachricht wäre nett gewesen." Sie lachte noch lauter.

"Wie ist es gelaufen?"

"Wir sind zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen." Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

"Du meinst, es gab keinen Streit?" "Naja..ein paar Mal wurde die Stimme erhoben, aber abgesehen davon, lief es gut." Sie lächelte.

"Er kommt zu unserer Hochzeit, Bella." Bella`s Gesicht erstrahlte und sie fing wieder an auf mir zu hüpfen." "Oh Edward, du bist der Beste. Ich liebe, liebe, liebe, liebe dich!" Ich lachte.

"Alles für dich, Bella."

Wir lagen uns in den Armen für die nächsten paar Stunden und vergaßen alle Sorgen. Bis mein Handy klingelte.

"Was ist los, Alice?"

"Edward, wir haben ein Problem..." Verdammt.

So, für dieses lange Kapitel hab ich aber ganz viele Reviews verdient, oder? O.o

*lieb guck*


	14. Twitter

Um zu erfahren, wann ein neues Kapitel kommt, wie weit ich beim schreiben bin, was für Fanfiction ich gut finde usw. folgt mir auf Twitter

- Name: SweetyVampLove


	15. Chapter 9 Teil 1

Ich möchte eins sagen:

Danke! ;D Ein Danke an euch vielen, lieben Lesern!

Danke an meinen neuen Beta "KittyTami"!

Danke für 240 Reviews, für 31057 Zugriffe und für 505 Favoriteneinträge!

Macht so weiter, Leute! ;)

EPOV.

"Was ist los, Alice?"

"Edward, wir haben ein Problem..." Verdammt.

"Was soll das heißen, wir haben ein Problem?" Bella drehte sich zu mir, ihr Gesicht wurde noch blasser als sonst und das Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht noch vor ein paar Sekunden geziert hatte, war verschwunden.

"Ich kann jetzt nicht genau ins Detail gehen, komm sofort nach Hause und bring Bella mit, diese Angelegenheit betrifft sie." Und schon hatte Alice aufgelegt. Diese Angelegenheit betrifft sie? Das ist etwas, was ich nicht unbedingt hören wollte!

Das war schon der zweite Telefonanruf heute, der mich dazu brachte, mir Sorgen um Bella zu machen. Warum konnten wir nicht einfach in Ruhe glücklich sein?

"Edward, was ist los?" Ich schaute in ihr liebliches Gesicht. Ich konnte die Angst in ihren Zügen erkennen und sah, dass sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten; sie fürchtete sich.

"Liebste, es war Alice. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass es ein Problem gibt, worum es sich handelt hat sie nicht gesagt. Wir müssen jetzt gehen und es herausfinden."

"Ein Problem? Ich versteh das nicht, alles lief doch gerade so gut. Was könnte es nur sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Liebste. Aber ich weiß, dass ich alles tun werde, um dich zu beschützen."

"Ich weiß, Edward. Das tust du immer." Ich steckte ihr eine Strähne ihrer Haare hinters Ohr und küsste sanft ihre köstlichen Lippen. Mit diesem Kuss zeigte sie mir, wie sehr sie mich brauchte und wollte, was mich vollkommen um den Verstand brachte. Wiederstrebend löste ich mich von ihr, woraufhin sie aufstöhnte.

"Bella, wir können das hier nicht tun." Sie lachte und stimmte mir zu; zu Glück, denn wenn sie mich weiter so küssen würde, würde ich über sie herfallen und dann Charlie würde versuchen mich zu töten.

"Ich liebe dich Bella Swan-bald Cullen." Sie lachte und das wunderschöne Lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück.

"So wie ich dich liebe, Edward." Langsam standen wir von ihrem Bett auf und zogen uns die Jacken an.

"Was soll ich Charlie sagen? Es ist schon spät."

"Sag einfach du bleibst bei uns, weil Alice morgen schon sehr früh die Kleider-Anprobe machen will. Er wird das verstehen, und wenn nicht, dann werde ich Alice anrufen und sie wird-" In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und mir war klar, dass es Alice war. Bella lächelte mich an, als würde sie den gleichen Gedanken haben.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörten wir Charlie die Treppen hochkommen und an Bella's Tür klopfen. Er hatte echt gelernt mit uns zurecht zu kommen; vor ein paar Monaten hätte er nicht mal an's klopfen gedacht.

"Komm rein, Dad." Charlie öffnete lächelnd die Tür.

"Bella, das war Alice. Du wirst heute Nacht bei ihr schlafen, weil sie morgen sehr früh die Kleider-Anprobe machen will. Sie will mit dir fertig sein, bevor sie mir bei der Anprobe hilft."

"Ja, okay Dad. Dann werde ich jetzt wohl gehen."

"Okay, Bells. Bist du aufgeregt, wegen der Anprobe?"

"Ja, ich kann's kaum erwarten, es an mir zu sehen." Ich lächelte sie an, stellte mir vor, wie wunderschön sie aussehen würde. Die Hochzeit würde in ein paar Wochen stattfinden und ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein. Bella und ich werden endlich komplett miteinander verbunden sein und unser Leben zusammen leben. Nichts würde mehr dazwischen kommen; nicht.

"Meine Bella wird erwachsen." Ich gab vor den Einband eines Buch's zu lesen, wollte ich doch nicht diesen Vater-Tochter-Moment zerstören. Er wollte nur das beste für Bella; ich denke das ist etwas, was er und ich gemeinsam haben.

Dann verließ Charlie das Zimmer.

"Alice ist einfach genial!"

"Ich weiß Bella, dass ist sie. Jetzt sollten wir besser gehen." Bella nickte und scheinbar erinnerte sie sich daran, dass der wahre Grund unseres Besuch's bei mir zu Hause nichts mit der Kleider-Anprobe , sonder viel mehr mit dem aufgetretenen Problem zu tun hatte.

Den ganzen Weg über hielt ich Bella's Hand. Ich wollte sie nicht loslassen und sie wollte das eben so wenig. Wir gingen in mein Haus und das erste mal in meinem Leben wusste ich nicht, was mich dort erwartete.

Meine Familie saß, in ihre Gespräche vertieft, im Wohnzimmer. Sie alle drehten sich zu uns um, als wir den Raum betraten und schauten uns mitfühlend an.

"Setzt euch." Ich sah den ernstblickenden Carlisle an. Ich zog Bella zum Sofa und wir setzten uns so hin, dass wir uns angucken konnten.

"Okay, also was ist los?"

"Die Volturi kommen."

"Was meinst du damit, die Volturi kommen?" Nein, nein, nein, nein. Sie werden durchdrehen, wenn sie sehen, dass Bella noch ein Mensch ist.

"Sie kommen...morgen." Ich sah Alice böse an.

"Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gesehen?" Auch wenn wir es mussten, wir konnten Bella jetzt nicht mehr verwandeln, es war zu spät, sie werden sie sehen; während sie noch menschlich ist.

"Es ist nicht meine Schuld, Edward. Wahrscheinlich haben sie gerade erst beschlossen zu kommen! Außerdem wird es kein Problem sein. Ja, sie werden unglücklich darüber sein, dass Bella noch ein Mensch ist, aber wenn wir ihnen sagen, dass wir sie nach der Hochzeit verwandeln, werden sie zufrieden sein."

"Okay, also ist das Problem gar nicht so groß."

"Naja, da ist noch mehr."

"Mehr?"

"Ja, sie werden für ein paar Tage bleiben und ihr beide könnt dann nicht zu intim werden, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." Ja, jetzt sah ich das Problem. Ich bemerkte, dass es Bella peinlich war, unser Sex-Leben vor unserer Familie zu besprechen, aber mir war es nicht peinlich.

"Was meinst du mit zu initim?"

"Ihr könnt keinen Sex haben." Bella sah nach unten und ihr Gesicht nahm diese lieblich, rote Farbe an. Sanft drückte ich ihre Hand.

"Ja okay, obwohl, nein wir können." Bella sah mich ensetzt an.

"Was?" Jetzt schienen auf einmal alle neugierig geworden zu sein.

"Naja, Bella und ich werden uns vor anderen Leuten nicht anders verhalten. Wir lieben uns und naja, wir haben Spaß am Sex." Emmett brach in Gelächter aus.

"Bella, siehst du wie verdorben du ihn gemacht hast? Ich liebe es!"

Bella verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen und meine Familie lachte. Niemand von ihnen war es peinlich über Bella's und meine Beziehung zu reden, die Einzige, der es unangenehm war, war meine Bella.

"Das ist so peinlich." Meine Familie lachte lauter.

"Nun ja, Edward, ich fürchte ihr müsst eure Aktivitäten in den nächsten Tagen einstellen, weil es sonst sein könnte, dass die Volturi Bella töten. Sie werden denken, dass das nicht normal ist, also ein Mensch und einer von uns...Sie geben Bella schon eine Chance, indem sie uns Zeit geben, bis ihr beide verheiratet seit. Wenn sie herausfinden, dass ihr beide Sex habt, wird Aro druchdrehen, das weißt du." Verdammt.

"Naja, das ändert alles." Oh mein Gott, wie sollte ich es aushalten, keinen Sex mit Bella zu haben. Ich fand es schon schlimm, wenn wir es nicht mindestens einmal am Tag taten. Okay, ich musste also zugeben, das ich ein Tier war. Jedesmal, wenn sie bei mir ist und irgentwas sagt oder tut, turnt mich das total an.

"Ja, das tut es. Also müsst ihr beide euer bestes Benehmen an den Tag legen!" Alle lachten. Ich sah zu Bella, die verlegen wirkte. Sie fand die Situation anscheinend auch nicht gut.

Das war die beschissenste Situation in der ich je war. Ich durfte nicht mit meiner verfickten Verlobten schlafen? Die Volturi gingen mir echt auf den Sack! Warum konnten sie sich nicht einfach aus unserem Leben fernhalten?

"Also, denkt ihr, dass ihr das schafft?"

"Nein."

"Nein."

Wieder lachten alle, aber das würde wirklich das schwierigste werden, was ich je durchmachen musste.

So, das war Teil 1 des Kapitels. Ich fahre nämlich für die nächsten 10 Tage in den Urlaub und zwar morgen früh und da hab ich das ganze Kapitel nicht mehr geschafft. Ich hoffe, ihr seit mir nicht böse und wartet mehr oder weniger geduldig auf den zweiten Teil, der wahrscheinlich Anfang September von mir hochgeladen wird.

Tja, werden Bella und Edward das aushalten? Was passiert, wenn die Volturi da sind? Warum ist die Erde eine Kugel? Und warum zum Teufel existiert Edward Cullen nicht wirklich?

Diese Fragen, naja ein paar davon, werden im nächsten Teil des Kapitels beantwortet. VIELLEICHT! ;D


	16. Chapter 9 Teil 2

Da bin ich wieder. Erholt und voller Tatendrang! Und mit dem zweiten Teil des Kapitels im Gepäck.

EPOV.

"Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst, ihr müsst vorsichtig sein." Ich sah Carlisle an. Der Schmerz war offensichtlich in meinen Augen zuerkennen.

"Ach komm schon, Eddie. Du kommst sicher ein paar Tage ohne aus. Hast du die letzten hundert Jahre ja auch geschafft." Ich knurrte Emmett an.

"Ich nehme an, es ist wahr, was die Leute behaupten; [A/N: Original aus dem Englischen: "when you pop you can`t stop."/ schwer zu übersetzen, wegen dem Reim. Ich will es nicht verschandeln also lass ich es jetzt mal so, ich denke man versteht es auch so]

Wieder lachten alle über Emmett's Kommentar und selbst Bella schien es lustig zu finden.

"Ich denke, wir müssen es wohl ertragen. Komm Bella, lass uns spazieren gehen."

Ich stand auf, nahm Bella auf meinen Rücken und rannte zu unserer Lichtung; wenn ich es ein paar Tage ohne Sex aushalten musste, dann konnte ich doch wenigstens das beste aus unserer letzten Nacht machen, aber bevor ich irgentetwas tun würde, musste ich ihre Gedanken erfahren.

Sacht legte ich sie auf das Gras und legte mich neben sie.

"Also Bella, was denkst du darüber." Sie drehte sich zu mir und sah mir in die Augen.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das machen kann."

"Ich auch nicht. Gott, wir hören uns an wie Kanickel." Sie lachte laut.

"Ja, das tun wir. Vielleicht können wir uns davonschleichen."

Ich nickte ihr zu und hoffte, dass es möglich wäre. Wenn nicht, dann wäre diese Nacht vorerst die letze. Langsam lehnte ich mich über Bella und meine Lippen drückten sich auf ihre, in einem fieberhaften Kuss. Als ich darüber nachdachte, dass ich das für die nächsten paar Tage nicht mehr machen konnte, wurde ich wütend und meine Lust nach Bella wurde noch größer. Ihre weiche Zunge leckte über meine Unterlippe und bat nach Einlass, den ich ihr, mehr als glücklich, gewährte.

Ihre kleinen Hände griffen in meine Haare; was mich dazu brachte, sie noch mehr zu wollen. Meine Hände liebkosten sanft die weiche Haut ihres Oberkörpers. Sie stöhnte leicht auf, was meinen Penis zum zucken brachte.

Schnell griffen ihre Hände an mein Shirt und sie zog es mir über den Kopf. Meine Lippen fanden ihren Nacken und küssten und leckten sie dort, während ich die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse öffnete. Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und als ihre Brüste zum Vorschein kamen, wurde ich ganz hart.

Ich zeriss Bella's BH und nahm ihren harten Nippel in meinen Mund.

"Oh Edward." Ich biss sanft in ihren Nippel, woraufhin sie sich unter mir wand.

Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bauch; meine Zunge kreiste um ihren Bauchnabel und ich fand langsam den Weg zu meinem Ziel.

Ich öffnete ihre Jeans und zog sie ihr samt Unterwäsche aus.

Ich sah auf zu Bella, deren Augen vor Lust und Vorfreude, auf das war nun kommen würde, funkelten. Meine Erektion drückte gegen meine Hose und wollte befreit werden.

Ich legte Bella's Beine über meine Schultern und zog sie an mich heran. Mein Mund traf auf ihre Schamlippen und ich leckte über sie.

"Edward." Ihr Stöhnen machte mich wild.

Mit meiner Zunge drang ich in sie ein und kostete von ihr.

"Gott Bella, du schmeckst so gut." Ich betrachtete ihr Gesicht, während ich sie leckte.

Als sie mir ihr Becken entgegenstreckte, wusste ich, dass sie soweit war. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen.

"Bella, lass deine Augen offen, sieh mich an. Ich will dich sehen, während du kommst."

Bella öffnete ihre Augen, ihr angestrengter Blick verfolgte mich, als ich sie befriedigte. Sie stöhnte und wand sich immernoch, aber das stoppte mich nicht. Unsere Augen verließen die des anderen nicht, als sie ihren Orgasmus hatte. Ihr Gesicht war so wunderschön; wie sie auf ihre Unterlippe biss und wie ihr Mund dann ein "o" formte.

Ich war mit Bella noch nicht fertig. Ich stand mit ihr auf, während ihre Beine sich um meine Hüfte schlangen und sie mir mit den Händen die Hose und die Boxershorts auszog. Meine pulsierende Erektion drückte sich gegen ihr Bein. Ich drückte sie gegen einen Baum und stieß in sie, was sie zum schreien brachte.

"Bella, du fühlst dich so gut an." Die Lust umspülte mich, als ich in sie stieß. Ich konnte dieses Gefühl nie leid sein. Ach, was rede ich da? Ich konnte nicht mal ein paar Tage ohne dieses Gefühl auskommen.

"Edward, bitte, fester." Ich tat ihr den Gefallen und stieß fester in sie. Ich war so kurz davor zukommen, und Bella anscheinend auch.

Meine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Kitzler und rubbelte ihn, während ich ein letztes Mal in sie stieß.

"EDWARD,"schrie Bella. Ich stöhnte laut auf, während ich mich in ihrem bebenden Körper ergoss.

Nachdem wir fertig waren, glitten wir den Baum herab. Bella lehnte ihren Kopf an meinen.

"Edward, was machen wir jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Liebste. Aber ich weiß eine Sache; ich kann nicht einen einzigen Tag verstreichen lassen, ohne einmal in dir gewesen zu sein."

"Ich liebe dich so sehr."

"Ich liebe dich auch."

"Wir werden einen Weg finden, dass weiß ich."

"Wir müssen Bella, ernsthaft." Bella lachte.

Als es Zeit wurde nach Hause zu gehen, standen wir auf. Die Volturi konnten jede Minute ankommen.

Wir gingen zu dir Stelle, wo unsere Klamotten lagen. Verdammt.

"Edward, wo ist mein Top?" Alles, was noch da lag, waren meine Boxershorts, mein T-Shirt und Bella's Unterwäsche.

"Der Wind muss es weggeblasen haben." Oh Scheiße.

"Wir können nicht zu mir nach Hause gehen um Klamotten zu holen. Charlie würde uns töten!"

"Okay, dann müssen wir wohl zu mir nach Hause gehen. Du wirst ja eh bleiben und wahrscheinlich ist keiner im Wohnzimmer. Ich werde dich auch so schnell es geht in mein Zimmer bringen."

"Ja, okay." Ich reichte Bella mein T-Shirt, welches ihr glücklicherweise bis zu den Oberschenkeln ging. Und ich zog mir meine Boxershorts an.

Mit Vampir-Speed rannte ich zu mir nach Hause.

Bitte lass keinen da sein, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte.

Ich erreichte die Tür, bereit die Treppe hoch zu rennen, doch jemand hielt mich auf; Emmett.

Ich hörte ein komisches Geräusch und bemerkte, dass er eine Kamera in der Hand hatte. Alice kam hinter ihm hervor.

"Tut mir Leid, aber dass konnten wir einfach nicht verpassen."

Ich sah an mir herab, wie ich da an der Haustür stand nur in meinen Boxershorts und Bella, die nur mein Shirt trug. Ich brach in Gelächter aus; wir waren wie die Karnickel!

"Man, dass ist das witzigste was ich je erlebt hab. Ich muss unbedingt Carlisle holen."

"Wag es ja nicht, Emmett!" Ich entschied, dass der Spaß jetzt vorbei war und rannte mit Bella auf den Armen in mein Zimmer. Dann legte ich sie aufs Bett.

Sie gähnte und würde wohl bald ins Land der Träume driften.

"Gute Nacht, Bella." Ich kuschelte mich an sie.

"Ich habe Angst, Edward."

"Das brauchst du nicht. Ich werde dich beschützen."

"Ich weiß..." Und schon war sie eingeschlafen.

Das Dumme war nur, dass ich auch Angst hatte.

Ich freu mich total, dass viele von euch scheinbar den Tipp angenommen haben und mir auf Twitter folgen. Ich schreib zwar nicht viel interessantes ;D aber wenn ich an einem neuen Kapitel arbeitete, twitter ich das immer. Also, wer gerne der erste ist, der weiß, wann ich weiterschreibe oder mal mit mir schreiben will: Twitter macht`s möglich!

Nickname: "SweetyVampLove" :)

P.S. Ich liebe Reviews! ;)


	17. Chapter 10

EPOV.

Wie immer betrachtete ich Bella beim Schlafen; sie war so wundschön und ich wünschte, sie würde es sehen. Aber ich bemerkte, dass es Probleme im Paradies gab; sie schwitzte und wand sich. Sie schien einen Albtraum zu haben.

"Edward...ich brauche dich, bitte," stöhnte sie und ich realisierte, dass sie doch keinen Albtraum hatte; sie hatte einen Sex-Traum.

Nein, nein, das konnte sie nicht tun! Felix und Demetri würden in weniger als einer Stunde ankommen und wenn sie sich weiter so winden würde, weil sie von mir träumte, dann würde ich nicht 10 Minuten durchhalten, erst recht nicht ein paar Tage!

"Genau da, Edward...fühlt sich so gut an...ohhh..." Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und ich konnte auch nicht denken; mein Penis war hart wie Stein. Was sollte ich tun? Sollte ich sie aufwecken? Ihr sagen, dass sie aufstehen und sich fertig machen sollte, weil die Volturi bald ankommen würden?

Oder sollte ich sie einfach ihren Traum beenden lassen und gehen, weil ich durchdrehen würde, wenn ich bleiben würde?

Oder sollte ich sie einfach aufwecken und sie nehmen, mich tief in ihr vergraben, wie ich es mir gerade so sehr wünschte?

Nein, ich werde gehen und mich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen. Ich verließ das Bett und zog mir meine Schuhe an.

"Oh, Edward, genau so..." Bella erschreckte mich so sehr, dass ich in die Luft sprang und herumwirbelte. Der Schuh, den ich mir gerade anziehen wollte, flog durch den Raum und krachte gegen eine Lampe, welche mit einem lauten Geräusch zu Boden fiel. Bella richtete sich schnell auf und schaute umher, als hätte eine Bombe in das Haus eingeschlagen. Ich lächelte sie kleinlaut an und sie errötete.

"Tut mir Leid, Bella-Schatz. Ich hab nur ausversehen die Lampe umgeworfen."

"Ausversehen?" Sie wusste, dass ich nicht einfach ausversehen eine Lampe umwarf und natürlich hatte sie Recht damit. Ich schaute nach unten, da ich ihren lustvollen Augen nicht begegnen wollte; wahrscheinlich war sie nicht bis zum Ende des Traumes gekommen...

"Was ist passiert, Edward."

"Ich, naja, ich-"

"Was ist los?" Dann sah sie an mir herunter und ihre Augen blieben an der Beule hängen, die sich in meiner Hose gebildet hatte. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, schien sie zu realisieren.

Sie sah nach unten und errötete wieder, "Oh, du hast das also gehört." Aber halt, das war kein Erröten, das von Scham herrührte, sondern von Schuld!

"Isabella, wolltest du etwa, das ich das höre?" Ich sah ihr tief in ihre hungrigen Augen. Sie lachte leicht.

"Ja, ich habe nicht geträumt. Es ist nur so, das ich weiß, dass sie noch nicht hier sind und ich will dich so sehr und-" Bella wollte noch etwas sagen, aber ich gab ihr dafür keine Möglichkeit. Ich drückte meine Lippen gegen ihre und küsste sie leidenschaftlich; es gab keine Zeit zum langsam machen.

Sie stöhnte laut auf, als ich ihren Nacken attackierte und mit meiner Zunge über ihren Hals leckte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu meinem Kopf und sie griff in meine Haare. Ihre Beine schlang sie um meinen Bauch, was dazu führte, dass meine pulsierende Erektion gegen ihre Mitte gedrückt wurde.

Bella war immernoch nackt, wegen unserer Aktivitäten letzte Nacht, deswegen war es einfach an ihre Brüste zu gelangen; ich nahm einen ihrer Nippel in meinen Mund und biss sanft hinein, worauhin sie mir ihren Unterkörper entgegenstreckte.

"Edward," sagte sie atemlos und ich wiederholte es. Ich ließ meine Hand nach unten wandern und streichelte sanft ihre Schamlippen. Sie war feucht und so bereit für mich, was meinen Penis dazu brachte, noch mehr zu pulsieren.

Meine Finger verweilten kurz auf ihrem Kitzler, dann streichelte ich wieder über ihre nassen Schamlippen. Mit meinem Mund verwöhnte ich ihren Nacken, während ich langsam drei Finger in sie gleiten ließ.

"Bella, du hast keine Ahnung wie gut sich das anfühlt." Sie stöhnte auf und hob ihre Hüfte, was meine Finger tiefer in sie gleiten ließ.

"Edward, ich brauche dich jetzt." Das musste sie mir nicht zweimal sagen; schon hatte ich meine Boxershorts ausgezogen und meine Erektion befreit.

"Bella, wir müssen es schnell machen."

"Genau die Art, wie ich es mag."

Ich lachte laut auf, während ich mich an ihrem Eingang positionierte.

"Nun, Liebste, du wirst es genießen." Mit einem Stoß drang ich in sie ein, was Bella dazu brachte, laut zu stöhnen. Ich glitt wieder heraus, so das nur noch die Spitze meines Penis in ihr wieder. Als ich wieder in sie gleiten wollte, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Was zur Hölle? Alice kam hereingerannt und warf uns Anziehsachen zu. Ich sprang von Bella auf, warf eine Decke über ihren nackten Körper und zog, mit Vampir-Speed, meine eigenen Klamotten wieder an.

"Alice, was machst du?"

"Tut mir Leid, das ich dir das hier versaue, Edward, aber ich will nicht das Bella in nächster Zeit stirbt! Vielleicht solltest du wissen, dass sie in ungefähr 2 Minuten da sein werden." Scheiße.

"Alice, geh einfach nur raus, okay?"

"Ihr beide werdet besser nicht weitermachen, sonst schwöre ich euch, dass ich ein paar Leute holen werden, die euch voneinander losreißen!"

"Alice, verschwinde!" Alice rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ich drehte mich zu Bella, die auf dem Bett saß und aussah, als würde sie sich schämen.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie hier reinspaziert ist, während wir Sex haben."

"Ich weiß, Liebste, es tut mir Leid, wir hätten das nicht tun sollen, ich konnte mich nicht kontrollieren." Ich sah an mir herunter und bemerkte, dass ich immernoch hart und total unbefriedigt war.

"Edward, mir geht es genau so. Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Ich meine, ich kann es mir doch jetzt nicht selber machen, denn-" Bella redete immernoch, aber ich hörte ihr nicht mehr zu, da die Erinnerung an den Abend in meinem Klavier-Zimmer meinen Kopf durchflutete und mich noch härter machte.

"Edward, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Schnell sah ich zu Bella.

"Tut mir Leid, Liebste, ich war ein wenig benebelt."

"Yeah, naja, ich habe gesagt, dass ich total geil bin!"

"Erzähl mir davon! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie gerne ich wieder in dich stoßen würde." Ich ging auf Bella zu und sie zog sich die Decke vom Körper.

"Denk gar nicht daran, Edward Cullen!"

Alice kam rein, schnappte sich Bella, und verließ den Raum wieder.

Und ich war allein mit meiner pulsierenden Erektion; super! Meine Lust auf Bella wurde nur noch schlimmer. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich mich ein paar Tage von ihr fernhalten?

Das kotzte mich echt an!

BPOV.

Alice zog mich in ihr Zimmer.

"Alice, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen, ich werde nicht wegrennen."

"Bella, wie kannst du nur so dumm sein? Du weißt, dass sie kommen werden und-" An der Haustür schellte es und ich erstarrte.

Es waren sie; die Leute, vor denen ich schon Jahre Angst hatte. Die Volturi.

"Bella, verhalte dich einfach normal, okay?" Ich zog meine Augenbrauen bei ihrem Kommentar nach oben.

"Okay, so normal, wie du eben sein kannst." Ich sah nach unten, während Alice mich ankleidetet.

Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben so unbefriedigt gewesen! Edward und ich hatten gerade angefangen. Ich hasse die Volturi! Sie ruinierten alles und nun musste ich versuchen ein paar Tage zu warten, bis sie wieder gingen, damit ich wieder mit Edward zusammen sein konnte.

Das war unmöglich.

"Bella, mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird glatt laufen. Sie werden überrascht sein, dass du noch nicht verwandelt worden bist, aber wenn du ihnen erklärst, dass das Datum schon steht, wird es okay sein; ich verspreche es!"

Meine Zweifel waren immernoch da, aber ich nickte Alice tapfer zu.

"Okay, lass uns gehen."

Ich stand auf und verließ Alice Zimmer.

Als Alice mich am Arm nahm und mich die Treppen herunter zog, wäre ich am liebsten wieder zurückgerannt, aber natürlich ließ sie das nicht zu.

Als ich es bis nach unten geschafft hatte, sah ich auf und bemerkte, dass meine Familie dort saß und mich ansah, aber ich fühlte auch, dass noch jemand anderes mich beobachtete. Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Felix und Demetri mich anblickten.

Demetri sah wütend aus; vielleicht, weil ich immernoch ein Mensch war und Felix sah mich mit Begierde in seinem Blick an. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

Seine Augen wanderten über meinen Körper, als sich plötzlich zwei kalte Hände um meine Taille schlangen und mich an sich zogen; Edward.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sexy seine Beschützerinstinkte sind?

Demetri rieß mich aus meinen Gedanken.

"Bella, ich dachte, man hätte dich schon verwandelt?"

"Nun ja, wir wollten bis nach der Hochzeit warten, welche in ein paar Wochen ist, aber danach werden sie mich sofort verwandeln."

Er nickte mit seinem Kopf, schien jedoch noch nicht ganz zufrieden gestellt zu sein.

"Ich werde Aro informieren müssen, der wahrscheinlich nicht sehr glücklich darüber sein wird, aber was sollen wir schon dagegen unternehmen. Ich muss dich warnen, wir werden ein paar Tage hierbleiben und dich beobachten und wenn du in der Zeit irgendetwas tust, was die unbekannte Existenz der Vampire gefährden könnte, wird es für dich Konsequenzen haben." Ich schauderte und malte mir aus, was das wohl sein könnte; Edward drückte mich stärker an sich. Ich wusste, dass das schwer für ihn war, denn zwei Vampire waren hier; einer, der mich tot sehen wollte und einer der mich ansah, als wäre ich ein Stück Fleisch.

"Okay, ehm...viel Spaß." Alle lachten und ich wurde rot.

Felix schlenderte auf mich zu und starrte gierig meinen Körper an; zu sagen, dass ich mich unwohl fühlte, war eine komplette Untertreibung.

"So Bella, wie läuft es so?" Alle anderen waren in freundlichen Unterhaltungen vertieft und Edward redete mit Demetri, deswegen sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als Felix zu antworten.

"Ja, alles läuft super. Ich freue mich schon sehr auf die Hochzeit." Ich betonte das Wort 'Hochzeit' und hoffte, dass er verstehen würde, was ich meinte. Er schien mich komplett zu ignorieren und kam noch näher.

"Also, was haben Sie so gemacht?"

"Du weißt schon, Menschen getötet und so." Ich sah ihn angewiedert an, er war wirklich ein Schwein.

Eine Strähne meiner Haare fiel mir vors Gesicht und bevor ich sie mir hinters Ohr stecken konnte, kam Felix mir zuvor und seine Finger verweilten an meiner Wange. Und dann zog Edward mich weg.

"Komm, Liebste, wir müssen gehen und noch ein paar Hochzeitsvorbereitungen treffen." Er schaute Felix wütend an, als wir nach oben gingen.

Wir gingen in sein Zimmer, wo ich ihn dann ansprang und, mit meiner ganzen Liebe für ihn, küsste.

Er seufzte und drückte mich sanft an die Wand, während ich meine Beine um seine Hüfte schlang.

"Bella, wir können nicht."

"Ich weiß, ich will es nur so sehr, besonders, weil wir es heute morgen nicht beenden konnten." Ich rieb mich an seinem, schon sehr steifen, Penis.

"Aber da wir ja nicht können, werde ich jetzt duschen gehen." Ich sprang aus seinen Armen, rannte ins Badezimmer und riegelte die Tür hinter mir ab.

Ich hätte alles gegeben, um sein Gesicht in diesem Moment sehen zu können, aber ich wusste, dass ich nicht aufhören könnte, würde ich jetzt darausgehen.

Ich drehte die Dusche an und ließ das warme Wasser meine Probleme weg spülen. Es war wirklich entspannend in der Dusche zu stehen und mit Nichts konfrontiert werden zu müssen; nicht mit den beiden Vampiren unten und auch nicht mit dem Fakt, dass ich so verdammt scharf auf meinen Verlobten war.

Ich machte die Dusche aus, ging in Edward's Zimmer zurück und wickelte mich dabei in ein Handtuch ein. Dummerweise hatte ich seinen Schuh, der auf dem Boden lag nicht gesehen und ließ das Handtuch fallen. Ich sah auf und bemerkte Edward, der auf seinem Bett saß und mich anstarrte.

Seine Augen wanderten über meinen Körper und ich wusste, das er im Moment nur eines fühlte; pure, unbändige Lust.

Ja, das würde eindeutig interessant werden.

Auf jedenfall wird das interessant, oder? ;)


	18. Chapter 11

EPOV.

Bella war wirklich ein gefährliches Wesen. Sie duschen zu hören half meiner Erektion nicht wirklich. Ich stellte mir vor, wie das warme Wasser über ihren wundervollen Körper floss und ihre Hände über die weiche Haut streichelten.

Wenn ich nur dabei sein könnte...sie würden es nicht herrausfinden, oder? Nein, ich könnte für eine Weile reingehen und sie würden keinen Unterschied bemerken.

Ich stand auf und schritt auf die Tür zu.

"Wage es ja nicht Edward, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt dass du von ihr wegbleiben sollst oder ich schwöre dir, wenn sie weg sind und ich dich in die Finger bekommen, dass du nie wieder dieses Problem haben wirst, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Mein Griff um den Türknauf verstärkte sich bei Alice's Worten, während ich innerlich mit mir darüber kämpfte, was ich nun tun sollte.

Sollte ich reingehen und sie gegen die Dusch-Wand nehmen? Oder sollte ich es einfach sein lassen bis sie verschwunden sind und meine Männlichkeit vor Alice's Prozess retten?

Meine verantwortungsvolle Seite gewann und ich legte mich zurück aufs Bett, während ich versuchte an alles zu denken ausser an eine nackte Bella. Ich war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht realisierte, dass sie aus der Dusche gekommen war.

Ich hörte einen leisen Knall und drehte mich zu der Tür, wo Bella gerade über einen Schuh stolperte. Aber es war nicht nur einfach Bella, die über einen Schuh stolperte. Nein. Es war eine nackte Bella, die über einen Schuh stolperte. Ihr Handtuch lag auf dem Boden und mein Plan, nicht an Bella's nackten Körper zu denken, war zum Fenster rausgeflogen. Genauso wie meine verantwortungsvolle Seite.

Meine Augen wanderten über ihren wundervollen Körper und ich leckte mir über die Lippen. Bella sah zu mir herüber und biss sich vorsichtig auf die Unterlippe, was mich noch mehr anheizte.

Ja, jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass meine verantwortungsvolle Seite nicht mehr vorhanden war.

Ich ging zu Bella herrüber, nahm sie hoch und legte sie auf mein Bett. Sie protestierte nicht also war ich mir sicher, dass sie es auch wollte.

Sie würden uns unten nicht hören, wenn wir leise sind, oder?

"Edward Cullen, hör sofort damit auf!"

Ich ignorierte Alice, während ich auf Bella kletterte und langsam anfing ihre köstlichen Lippen zu küssen. Meine Hände erforschten ihren Körper und mir wurde klar, dass ich mich nicht länger von ihr fern halten konnte.

Meine Zunge strich über ihre Unterlippe, bettelte um Einlass, den sie mir auch gewährte; unsere Zungen kämpften um die Oberhand. Sie stöhnte leise auf, was mich dazu brachte sie noch leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Ihre Hände krallten sich in meinen Haaren fest, als unsere Zungen sich gegenseitig Vergnügen bereiteten. Plötzlich hatte ich das Bedürfnis ihr zu zeigen, was ich noch alles mit meiner Zunge machen kann...

"Bella Liebste, ich weiß, dass es schwer wird aber versuch bitte nicht zu laut zu stöhnen, okay?" Sie nickte und ihre Augen waren voller Vorfreude.

Langsam küsste ich ihren köstlichen Körper; küsste ihre beiden Brüste, was Bella zum wimmern brachte und setze meinen Weg, ihren Körper entlang, fort.

Bella wusste wo ich hinwollte und um sie ein wenig zu quälen, machte ich es extrem langsam. Sie versuchte meinen Kopf zu meinem Ziel zu drücken, doch ich bewegte mich nicht. Stattdessen began ich ihre Beine zu küssen. Ich grinste über ihre Ungeduld und sie errötete. Gott, ich liebe es, wenn sie das tut.

Ich küsste mich an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel entlang und wusste, dass ich es nun nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte, daher leckte ich über ihre Schamlippen und stöhnte auf, weil sie so feucht war.

"Bella, du hast keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst." Sie wimmerte wieder und war eher auf meine Aktionen fokussiert als auf meine Worte.

Ich nahm ihre Beine und legte sie über meine Schultern, damit ich besser an sie herankam. Dann drang ich mit meiner Zunge in ihr warmes Zentrum ein; sie schmeckte fantastisch. Ich leckte ihren ganzen Saft ab. Mit meinen Händen öffnete ich sie noch mehr, damit ich mit meiner Zunge tiefer in sie dringen konnte. Sie stöhnte lauf auf und schlug sich schnell die Hand auf den Mund, damit sie keiner hörte.

Ich leckte sie mit meiner Zunge in einem gleichmäßigen Tempo; ich könnte hier den ganzen Tag sitzen und das tun.

Dann tauschte ich meine Zunge gegen drei meiner Finger aus, mit denen ich in sie eindrang. Als ich zu ihr aufsah, sah ich wie sie sich in die Hand biss um nicht zu stöhnen. Ich lachte sanft und genoss die Tatsache, dass ich so einen Effekt auf sie hatte.

Nun ließ ich meinen Mund zu ihrem Kitzler wandern und leckte sanft mit meiner Zunge darüber. Ich spürte, wie sie sich unter mir wand, doch ihre Hand lag weiterhin auf meinem Kopf um mich dort zu halten, wo sie mich wollte. Ich wiederholte die Bewegung und sie wand sich wieder unter mir.

Meine Finger stießen währenddessen immer wieder rein und raus. Ich war mir sicher, dass sie gleich kommen würde, da ihre Muskeln sich um meine Finger zusammenzogen. Daraufhin nahm ich ihren pulsierenden Kitzler in meinen Mund und saugte daran.

Ihre Hand griff fester in meine Haare und ein Stöhnen entwich ihr, während ihre Wände sich um mich herum zusammenzogen als kam. Ich sah auf, blickte in ihr Gesicht und lächelte sanft, da sie so aussah wegen mir. Sie sah so wunderschön aus. Ihre Augen waren in ihrem Kopf zurückgerollt und ihre Zähne bissen in ihre Lippe, um das Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Meine Finger stießen immernoch rein und raus, bis ihr Höhepunkt abgeebt war.

Nun sah sie mich an; es musste Nichts gesagt werden, ich wusste auch so was sie jetzt machen wollte.

Ich legte mich ganz auf sie und küsste sie mit sehr viel Leidenschaft. Sie drehte uns um, so das sie nun auf meiner Hüfte saß. Dann rieb sie sich an meiner Erektion und ich grunzte.

"Bella, du solltest damit aufhören, denn wenn du es nicht tust werde ich dich hart ficken und es wird mich nicht interessieren, ob es irgentwer hört." Das schien sie nur noch mehr anzumachen und sie fing an, sich stärker an mir zu reiben.

Ich stöhnte lauf auf und legte meine Hände an ihre Hüfte.

"Ich wundere mich, was Edward und Bella gerade machen..."

Verdammt!

Ich schob Bella von mir runter und warf das Handtuch über sie. Dann hörte ich wie Felix die Treppe hochkam, was ich Bella jedoch nicht erzählen konnte, da er es hören würde.

Ich zeigte zur Tür, woraufhin sie nickte und das Handtuch fester an sich drückte. Dann sah sie zu der Beule in meiner Hose. Ich bekam Panik, setzte mich aufs Bett und legte mir ein Kissen auf den Schoß.

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte an das unerotischteste zu denken, was es gab...eine alte, nackte Frau...eine alte, nackte Frau...eine alte, nackte Frau. Meine Erektion verschwand und Felix kam herein.

Er sah mich an.

"Cullen." Er nickte und ich nickte zurück.

"Was willst du, Felix?"

"Ich sehe nur nach was Bella und du so tun-"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um, wie sie da stand, nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt, was sie kaum bedeckte.

"Verdammt, sie ist so heiß. Wenn sie sich bewegen würde, dann würde ihr Handtuch hochrutschen und-"

Ich gab ein lautes Knurren von mir.

"Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen." Er grinste, was mich noch wütender machte.

"Bella Liebste, dir muss kalt sein. Macht es dir was aus wenn ich dich begleite und dir ein paar Klamotten suche?" "Oder wir gehen irgentwo hin, ohne Klamotten..."

Ich knurrte wieder, diesmal lauter und rannte rüber zu Felix, um ihn von Bella fernzuhalten.

"Halte dich besser zurück, Felix!"

Er lachte wieder und nickte dann. "Wir sehen uns später." Dann ging er. Kluge Entscheidung.

Die Wut begann in mir zu brodeln und das nicht nur wegen Felix, sondern auch wegen der Tatsache, dass ich nicht die Befriedung bekommen hatte, die ich brauchte. Jedesmal wenn Bella und ich uns nahe kamen, kam irgendjemand dazwischen. Ich kann keinen Sex mit meiner Verlobten haben, weil die denken, dass es schief gehen könnte; was für ein Witz. Wenn sie auch nur die Hälfte der Dinge kannten, die wir schon getan hatten! Ich würde ihr niemals wehtun, niemals. Und dieser Felix, wer dachte er eigentlich zu sein? Aro würde nicht glücklich sein über seine unmöglichen Gedanken, wo er doch eigentlich hier war um seinen Job zu machen. Ich schwöre ich werde ihn töten, wenn er auch nur noch einen unanständigen Gedanken an Bella verschwenden wird. Ich musste meinen Ärger rauslassen also drehte ich mich zur Wand und schlug hart zu, was ein großes Loch verursachte.

Es sollte mir eigentlich helfen, aber das tat es nicht. Ich drehte mich zu Bella, die mich ängstlich ansah.

"Edward, beruhig dich bitte. Was ist los?"

"Es ist wegen Felix. Er sagt Dinge über dich und das macht mich wütend. Sieh mal Bella, wenn er jemals versuchen wird mit dir zu reden wenn ich nicht da bin dann erfinde eine Ausrede und geh, okay?"

"Okay"

"Versprich es mir."

Sie kam zu mir rüber und sah mir in die Augen. "Ich verspreche es, Edward."

Ich lächelte und küsste sanft ihre Lippen.

"Ihr zwei seid unglaublich!" Alice stürmte herein und schrie uns an.

"Alice, halt die Klappe, sie werden dich hören!"

"Sie sind jagen in einer anderen Stadt. Aber darum geht es nicht. Ernsthaft, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

"Alice, wir..."

"Bella, von dir habe ich nichts anderes erwartete, aber Edward! Ich hab es dir doch tausendmal erklärt! Ihr seid schlimmer als Emmett und Rose!" Ich hörte wie Emmett unten so etwas murrte wie: "Ja, na klar."

"Sieh mal Alice, das geht dich nichts an. Stell dir vor wir sagen zu dir, dass du dich von Jasper fernhalten sollst und ihn nicht berühren darfst. Wie würde dir das gefallen?"

"Es würd mir nicht gefallen! Aber ich liebe euch beide doch so sehr und ich will euch nicht verlieren. Deswegen musste ich eine Zeit ausarbeiten, an der sie euch beiden Kanninchen nicht erwischen!"

"Super, wann Alice?" Bella sah genauso erfreut aus wie ich. Wir waren wie zwei kleine Kinder, denen gerade erzählt worden war, dass sie nach der Schule Eis-Creme bekommen würden.

"Heute Abend um 9 Uhr werden sie damit beschäftigt sein mit Carlisle über die alten Tage bei den Volturi zu sprechen. Sie werden so beschäftigt sein, dass sie gar nicht merken werden, wie ihr abhaut. Aber ihr müsst schnell sein, okay?"

"Oh Alice, ich weiß genau wie ich es zu machen habe." Ich drückte sanft Bella's Hand und sie wurde rot.

"Edward, wirklich! Das will ich nicht wissen! Bella, was hast du nur mit ihm gemacht? Er benimmt sich wie ein notgeiler Teenager!"

"Ich bin ein Teenager."

Sie wandte sich von mir ab und redete weiter mit Bella. Ich sah auf die Uhr; 3 Uhr. Nur noch 6 Stunden, dann konnten Bella und ich zusammen sein. Ich konnte so lange warten, richtig?

"Alice, warum können wir jetzt nicht?"

"Wir sind alle im Haus!" Sie sah mich angeekelt an.

"Yeah, aber das haben wir schonmal gemacht und naja, ihr habt auch immer Sex wenn ich da bin." Ich verstehe ihr Problem nicht.

"Yeah, eigentlich wäre es ja okay, aber Edward, so sehr ich es auch hasse das zu sagen, wenn ihr es tut, dann seid ihr nicht gerade leise und zurückhaltend." Alice sah beschämt zu Boden und Bella wurde knallrot.

Ich grinste und zwinkerte Bella zu. "Ja..naja. Das ist wahr, ich mag es zu-"

"Wage es ja nicht diesen Satz zu beenden, Edward Cullen!" Alice sah ziemlich verstört aus.

"Bella, warum tun wir es nicht gleich jetzt?" Sie wusste, dass ich nur einen Witz machte und spielte mit.

"Edward, das wäre wunderbar." Sie kam näher und wollte mich küssen.

"Ihr zwei seid unglaublich! Ich nehme Bella mit und mache ihre Haare und du bleibst weg, du notgeiler Hund!" Ich lachte laut auf, während sie Bella, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, mitnahm.

Ich ging ins Erdgeschoss und setzte mich zu Emmett und Jasper.

"Ernsthaft Alter, ihr seid so schlimm wie Emmett und Rose!"

"Hey Jasper, sind sie nicht!" Emmett hasste die Tatsache, dass wir noch sexbesessener waren als er.

"Naja, es ist sehr knapp!" Emmett fand das nicht gut genug und stand auf.

"Ich werde jetzt Rose suchen."

Wir lachten und schauten weiter fern.

Okay, nur noch 5 Stunden, 57 Minuten...


End file.
